Advocatus Diaboli
by SppeedTMX
Summary: Stories told from different points of view about the events after the completion of the Closed Plan. Please read and review.
1. Reawakened

**Reawakened**

"Welcome." The seemingly natural yet synthesized female voice emanated from the large screen quite loudly.

The silent mercenary winced as he immediately turned down the volume with a remote.

In the darkened and slightly musty room the only source of light was giant monitor before him. He sat in his armchair and sighed, he didn't want to be at this meeting, and he was pretty sure none of the other Ranks would either.

He reclined in his chair and let his eyes drift. The "Universal" atom like icon rotated slowly in bottom left hand side of the screen.

Universal...five years ago ARCH completed the Closed Plan, it spurred change throughout the world. Omer took the biggest hit and fell from power within the League, and with it went Collard. Like Global Armaments before it, Interior Union rose now taking Omer's place as the dominant figure within the ruling companies. With the influence of ARCH, Line Ark became the second most powerful. Now with path to space opened and with influence from ARCH itself, the independent city state forced its membership into the League.

He had to give the leader of ARCH credit, despite his bold statement of monopoly over aerospace technology. He knew that kind of rein would be short lived as space programs that were once dormant within each company were now back in full swing. He instead made it a subsidiary of Line Ark and successfully dodged a political bullet while simultaneously granting ARCH a sizeable lead in mankind's race to space.

To cement humanity's renewed change to expand and explore, ARCH suggested doing away with Collard completely. No longer would the Lynx of earth be chained to a mercenary guild controlled by the League. Though there are still some loyal to companies, Universal is an organization run by mercenaries for mercenaries with the intent on expanding their services as man begins to reach for the stars.

Yet somehow its archaic and annoying chat interface had largely stayed the same.

Anatolia's mercenary sighed; he would probably have to go to Universal HQ personally in order to request a change.

He looked at the blue tinted screen again.

His name rested far above the Universal icon.

01 - White Glint

He mouth curled in a brief smile as he remembered his fallen friend. A great pilot he was, and one of the few regrets the silent mercenary had.

"Welcome. Zero. Three. Lady Audrey." the female voice announced. Under his name, the word's 'Entering...' was shortly followed by the text '03 - Lady Audrey' taking its place.

"Early as usual Anatolia" Audrey spoke with a slight French accent. The sound analyzer that occupied the left half of the screen waved with bars matching pitch and flow of her voice.

"Welcome. Zero. Six. Roadie."

The sound analyzer fluxed from the GA Lynx's yawn. "Damn, you know its kind of early where I am, can't we do this some other time?"

"I agree, the timing is poor for me as well." Audrey replied.

"Tch, I bet we're not the only ones." Roadie said with another yawn, "Someone always seems to call a Rank Meeting at the worst times"

"Welcome. One. Zero. Shizuka Arisawa."

"Arisawa." Lady Audrey said coldly.

"Hm, still angry about Germany huh." The Japanese Lynx said with a laugh.

"Quite, your immature behavior cost us the mission. It is no wonder you joined ARCH, Arisawa Heavy Industries must have kicked you out from your childish arrogance." Audrey fumed.

"Slow down there Audrey, by my count I completed my objective. It's not my fault you don't pilot like you're the number 3 Lynx in worl-"

"Ladies! Please." Roadie said cutting Shizuka off, "I nursing a bit of a hangover here. If you wanna settle things either take it outside or call for an Order Match."

"Order Match..." Shizuka growled for a moment, "Heh, I think I wouldn't mind being the new Rank 3."

"Funny, last I checked weren't even in my league." Audrey replied, her tone suggesting that she hadn't cooled down.

"Yeah, we'll see." Shizuka retorted.

"Welcome. Zero. Eight. Islam Cabracan."

"Greetings." said the older Algebra Lynx.

"Might wanna turn your volume down, Arisawa and Audrey are going at it." Roadie explained.

"Again?" Islam said with a chuckle.

"Welcome. Zero. Seven. Vyacheslav. And. Zero. Two. Wynne D. Fachion."

"Does anyone know who called this meeting?" Wynne D. quickly asked making no attempt to hide her distaste.

"Da, I vas in middle of something very important." Omer's Lynx Vyacheslav added with an extremely heavy Russian accent.

"I'm sure we'll find out sound enough, he'll probably be the last bastard in here." Roadie answered.

"Welcome. Zero. Four. Dion. And. Zero. Five. Strayed."

"Well if it isn't man of hour." Vyacheslav coughed.

"Trust me, I wasn't to one who called it this time." said the monotonous voice of Berlioz's son.

"Well by process of elimination that would mean Raphael is the one who gathered us." Audrey surmised.

"That idiot has probably just realized he has no idea how to handle Noblesse." Shizuka mocked.

"At least he's proven that he can show self-control." Wynne D. replied.

"Damn, I guess it's you time of the month too." Shizuka fired back.

"Oh grow up." Audrey added.

"Oh, really Lady 'A-Cup' Audrey." the Japanese pilot spat.

"That's really only kind of comeback you can think of isn't" Wynne D. growled.

"Hey, I don't here you disagree-"

"Really! Do all of the women here have somethin' rammed up their ass today or what?" Roadie barked, followed by the audile sound of his head hitting a hard surface.

For a moment the chat room was silent.

"I take it Roadie's hungover." Dion guessed

"Oui." Audrey replied.

"Welcome. Zero. Nine. Raphael."

"Good I see everyone is here." said the young Lynx.

"What is this about Raphael?" Wynne D. quickly asked.

The sound analyzer was still for a moment.

"Two days ago during the end of my last mission, I was ambushed by two unknown Lynx."

"Comrade, Vyacheslav is busy, if you mind." the Russian said.

You could hear Raphael click his tongue in dissatisfaction before continuing. "They were two AALIYAH frame NEXTS."

Once again there is a short silence.

"Non, that is Impossible." Audrey replied.

"Can you confirm you were ambushed?" Dion suddenly said with a bit of a snarl.

There was a typing sound from Raphael follow by a window that popped up in the center of the screen. It was a recorded video feed from Noblesse Oblige's optics, it clearly show its pilot engaging two black ALLIYAH framed NEXTs.

"As you know, when the Economic War came to a close there were only 4 fully functioning Rayleonard NEXTs in the world: Split Moon, Grand Faucheuse, Opening, and Krasnaya." Raphael continued.

"Are you suggesting that someone has resumed reproducing AALIYAH frames." Wynne D. half asked have stated.

"As unlikely as it is, it's not entirely impossible." Roadie added.

"Da, question is why?" Vyacheslav asked.

"We have to realize also that there is no way they could have gotten the blue prints for those frames from Omer." Islam inferred.

"Why not? You know how the League operates, in could have easily been an inside job." Shizuka debated.

"True, but that wouldn't explain where the money for the frames came from." Audrey added.

"To be honest I only expected the members of ARCH to hold interest in this. While this development is important that is not the reason I called for a Ranked meeting." Raphael explaimed, "The two Lynx piloting the AALIYAHs threatened to attack Carpals."

"You're Universal's Rank 9, you should be able to handle a couple Irregulars." Shizuka replied.

"When I first fought them my NEXT had already been damaged from a previous mission. Their interference caused even more damage to my machine and now...Rosenthal has me on probation." Raphael said uncomfortably.

The Ranks were quiet; they had to remind themselves that while this young Lynx was skilled he was still inexperienced. And that was apparently something Rosenthal wasn't fully ready to risk.

"Despite my absence from battle it is still my responsibility to protect Arteria Carpals, that is why I gathered you here. I want no less that the best protecting Carpals regardless of the company you affiliate with. So I extend my offer first to Universal's Ranked Lynx, please protect the facility in my stead, I promise you will rewarded handsomely."

"I think we already know who's taking job." Vyacheslav chuckled.

"That's good to know, have fun, I'm getting some shut eye." Roadie replied.

"Goodbye. Zero. Six. Roadie." The chat room's announcer proclaimed as Roadie's name disappeared from the screen.

"Da, I'm sure situation well be handled well by Dion." Vyacheslav added.

"Goodbye. Zero. Seven. Vyacheslav."

"I will handle this job for you Raphael, but before then I want all the information you can give me on those two NEXTs." Dion demanded.

"Of course Dion." Raphael replied.

Hm, It looks like your hold over Rayleonard's technology wasn't as firm as you though, eh Dion." Wynne D. said.

"It would seem Fachion, it would seem. I wouldn't be so dismissive of this, this could also mean they've claimed old Akvavit technology as well." Dion coolly replied.

"Hmph, I could care less what Torus does these days." Wynne D. fired back.

"That wouldn't be too wise Ms. Fachion, I hear Torus is seeking independence like Arisawa Heavy Industries." Islam warned.

Shizuka made in audile sound but there were no words.

"Your point is irrelevant old man, even though some of us here are hard pressed to do the same, the point of Universal was to be as independent from the League as much as possible." Wynne replied, "Hence why the actions of Torus have little concern to me."

"Heh, as you wish Ms. Fachion." Islam chuckled," And thank you Raphael your findings are most interesting, but for now I must take my leave."

"Goodbye. Zero. Eight. Islam Cabracan."

"Just so were clear I have my own missions to attend to otherwise I would help. But I do not approve of ARCH taking on such jobs." Lady Audrey said with malice.

"I concur; I hope you don't live to regret bringing this kind of problem to the Ranks, Raphael." Wynne D. added.

"Goodbye. Zero. Two. Wynne D. Fanchion. And. Zero. Three. Lady Audrey."

"So what do you suppose Dion? Do you want my assistance?" Shizuka asked.

"No I do not think this requires more than one Ranked Lynx, but I do have others in mind. Besides you have a company to attend to." Dion answered.

"Of course, Good night captain."

"Goodbye. One. Zero. Shizuka Arisawa."

"Well Raphael, the deal is done. But I still request a briefing on a later date." Dion said.

"No problem, I will accommodate you anyway I can." Raphael replied.

"Goodbye. Zero. Four. Dion. And. Zero. Nine. Raphael."

A message symbol popped up near the Universal Icon, the silent mercenary opened it with haste.

_What is your opinion on what Raphael has just told us?_

_-Haze's Pupil_

After some thought Anatolia's Raven press a button near the edge of the desk that the screen he viewed sat on, a hidden keyboard flipped open.

_I'm honestly not sure. I may have brought about the down fall of Rayleonard, but that's not to say their headquarters was completely destroyed. It is very possible that things could have been salvaged from multiple sites, more than enough to put together two complete machines. But the question still remains as to why? Using two Aaliyah frames is not only risky from an overall efficiency stand point but it would also bring about lots of unwanted attention._

_- Anatolia's Merc_

Send.

It was a few minutes when before the message icon flashed again.

_This is true, perhaps we should be asking who is piloting these two Nexts. We're looking for two Lynx with the experience necessary to handle Rayleonard's mechs and the skill to be able to take on Universal's Rank 9. Even if Noblesse wasn't in fighting form at the time of the attack, these two pilots were more than able to push Raphael into a corner. Regardless of his experience in battle we must acknowledge that this was not an easy task. What's more, they made what we assume to be they're next offensive public knowledge. We can infer that they are clearly not stupid but more than likely a few steps ahead of not only Universal but the League as well._

_- Haze's Pupil _

The silent mercenary scratched his chin, these were all very valid if not disturbing points. As a member of ARCH the Anatolia's mercenary had little doubt that they could handle an offensive from these Irregulars.

But next to Omer Science Technology, ARCH now possessed the second highest amount of Rayleonard's old tech. And with Omer's recent fall from grace, having ARCH charge head first into this conflict could be exactly what these two AALIYAH pilots wanted.

_I know of your indifference toward ARCH, so I appreciate this discussion. We will see what happens in the coming battles and plan accordingly. But if you somehow require assistance, I will make your request known to ARCH and if need be I will aid you personally. Good luck and God speed, Raven._

_- Anatolia's Merc_

Send.


	2. Carpals

**Carpals**

...beep beep beep beep beep beep BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEE-!

The fist of a groggy pilot came smashing down on alarm clock with bruising force. His eyes cracked open and crawled across the room. He winced, immediately wishing he hadn't as the fluorescent lights above pieced his eyes.

With grumbling profanities he glued his eyes shut and retreated deeper underneath the single cover that lay draped over him.

Today was his long awaited day off, there was no way in hell he getting up now because of his early rising bunk mate. Damn him.

"Lance! get cho' ass outta bed!" his aforementioned roomie shouted from his side of the dorm.

Ignore him...must sleep...

"LANCE!"

"Whut?" Lance gave a tired bark back from underneath his blanket.

"If you don't move your ass now were never gonna get breakfast, you're not the only one with a day off." his roommate reminded him.

"Don't wanna..." Lance mumbled.

"What are you, five? Let's go, I'm sure Iarisa I'll be there." his roommate said confidently, knowing that anything involving the person he mentioned would get Lance to move.

Like a whirlwind had been spawned underneath the bed, Lance's cover flew off, along with his boxers and shirt. Towel in hand, he barreled out of the room and into the quad's shower section.

It was early, allowing the young pilot to b-line straight for the shower that warmed up the fastest. As Lance stood in small cubicle that defined the bathing area, he internally slapped himself.

How could he forget? This was the day he had been waiting for! After a long season of patrolling and protecting Arteria Carpals, this Normal pilot was finally getting a day off. He had honed his skills, sharpened his senses. He had seen and prevailed in the heat of combat.

Lance gave his face a quick pat to wake himself up.

This is the day he was going to ask Iarisa out. Though others would poke fun at him for it, it didn't take long for him to fall head over heels in love with leader of their squad.

No one could argue that she wasn't a model of female beauty, a tall woman of Indian decent, she was quiet but held an air of confidence that many hated her for. Like many others she was a Normal pilot that was transferred from Omer after its fall from power, but unlike the others Isrisa quickly proved herself to be the best pilot to ever set foot in the facility.

Lance knew he could boast, he too was part of Carpals's elite forward unit. But it had taken Iasira all but one mouth to become leader of his squad. It was almost as if she wasn't really trying...

From that point on he felt the only way the ingenious normal pilot would ever consider him would be for him to better himself. As simple as it was, it was still a goal. He had to close the immense gap in their level of skill.

Lance wished that his efforts and training had gone perfectly, but life's just not fucking fair is it?

Even so, as the young pilot rinsed the shampoo out of his short dirty blonde hair, he smiled. No amount of failure or insecurity was going to keep him asking Iasira to join him as he went to city to enjoy his off duty time.

Sure his piloting wasn't where he wanted it when compared to his crush's, but he was a handsome 25 year old with a hard, well toned body and a flawless smile. And he has proven his loyalty to both Iasira and the squad countless times in battle.

Lance's head hit shower stall with a loud knock of frustration. If Iasira even cared about any of that she would have noticed him by now and impending time of confession wouldn't be such a vexing issue.

"Bro, your thinkin' 'bout this too hard." his room said. The shower beside him turned on.

"You're not helping Olson." Lance replied. His roommate Olson Kane was an old friend, beside him all the way from piloting school to the front lines. A down to earth kinda of guy, his was always one to stick up for his beliefs and way of life.

Which would be fine, if the ass wasn't so cynical about the fact they he, Iasira, and few others were only people of "color" within the entirety of Carpals. Self proclaimed master of Jee Kun Do, and voted the most fashion sensible person in Arteria Carpals, Kane was a man's man even when he didn't want to be.

"Take some deep breaths bro. You know what she likes, what she doesn't. How she walks, talks, fuck bro you're almost a god damn stalker." Olson chuckled a bit.

"Still not helping." Lance deadpanned.

"Relax bro, you're a good lookin', okay dude. If Iasira doesn't say yes, she must be a lesbian."

"Um, thanks...I think?" Lance said as he turned off his shower. He grasped his towel and dried himself before leaving the washroom.

"Lesbian." Olson laughed smugly to himself as Lance left. The blonde just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Despite popular belief the walls of Carpals are relatively hollow. But then again all the Normals, equipment, and personnel had to go somewhere. But even with that the interior of the base was nothing less than massive. So big in fact that a tram was installed to ferry anything from pilots to Kojima reactors inside and outside of the walls.<p>

Although this early in the morning the only one using such transportation were those eager to be the first in line at the mess hall. And even then that wasn't many people.

Lance and Olson sat with their legs dangling over the edge of one of the freight decks as the train chugged along its in ground rails.

Sporting civilian clothes for the first time in 4 months, the two were ready to tackle a long awaited day of freedom. Aside for their seasonal week off in the winter months, maintenance days were only other days Aretira defense pilots got a little R and R. The entire facility is shut down to allow diagnostic checks and the time needed to do repairs. Due to the renowned efficiently of Carpals, it was also the only day where it became safe enough to travel outside the base without any anti-radiation protection.

The tram screeched to a halt in front of the open dining hall for only a brief moment allowing the the two to jump off before it slowly started its trek around the base again.

Lance and Olson jogged in the hall after waiting for a heavier normal to slide by. As Olson had predicted there were very few people eating this early, save a few who were gathered around one of few screens that lined the wall. Normally these huge panels were either displaying the news or facility updates perpetually, but someone made a request to change one to a broadcast of a sporting event.

Lance scanned the room...there she was sitting opposite the cheering patrons on the other side of the mess hall.

His mouth dropped, never had he seen someone make an Omer flight jacket and worn blue jeans look so sexy.

"Ya hold'n up the line bro." Olson said bring Lance back into focus. He quickly slid his tray down the metal railing, picking up anything that wasn't eggs.

"Moment of truth bro." Olson laughed as they strolled toward Iasira's table. Lance only breathed a sigh a relief, thankfully the Iasira was sitting at the table that had more or less been claimed by their squad.

"Morning! Damn Iasira, I didn't even know you had civi's" Olson greeted the Indian woman with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes at them before taking another bite of her pancakes.

The two sat down side by side across the table from her, Olson sitting directly in front. Lance tried to say something but was lost in the way her velvety black hair flowed down to her shoulder, how her tan colored skin and soft-

"Ugh." Lance grunted when Olson nudged him in the shoulder.

"Ah...good morning Iasira." Lance hesitantly spoke. She nodded at him before continuing with her meal.

The next moments of silence were suffocating for Lance as he racked his brain for conversation topics. It was widely believed that Iasira didn't know how to smile so jokes were out. And she would brush off any compliment about her looks...

"So how do plan on spending your day off?" he asked, cursing himself for such a weak start.

"Haven't really thought about it." Iasira's mature voice replied, she spoke without looking up. Lance could barely contain himself when she paused, deciding to remove her jacket. She was wearing a simple blue long sleeve t-shirt that while modest made no attempt to hide her toned figure and reasonably ample chest.

"I was actually going down to the city today, you know do a little browsing." Lance continued.

Iasira flashed him a questioning look before going about meal again.

"C'mon, I've got to do something, you know the entertainment around here is pretty stiff." Lance joked.

"Can't argue with that." The female pilot replied, she static expression hardly changed.

"Yeah, a little shopping. Then ending the day with a high class dinner."

"Sounds nice."

"I was wondering...wondering if you wanted to join me?" Lance caught himself by surprise with the question.

Iasira paused. She looked up at Olson, then to Lance. "You mean..." she started to say.

"Yes, just us two." Lance replied with a little confidence now, "I would like it if you could go with me...to...uh."

Lance could tell Iasira was not longer listening to him, something else had caught her attention. It must have been something major because her face fell into a grimace. Her head swiveled toward the end of the table, to the person sitting just a few feet from them.

"How did you get in here?" Iasira said with an uncharacteristic growl.

"Huh? No long time no see, or how ya been?" said a sharp female voice.

Lance turned to face who had caught Iasira's undivided attention. Sitting at the head of their table sat an extremely physically attractive woman with one elbow on the table and her head resting in her hand. Her short cut silver hair danced around her neck as she sat in a distinctive semi-armored jet black pilot suit. A suit typical of a Lynx. But its wearer seem to love showing off her body for the suit had been modified to expose the cleavage of her massive chest, navel, and the sides of her torso. Even the gloves had been trimmed down close to the knuckles.

Her seductive smile could cut any man in two, and pale white skin adorned a face that without a doubt didn't reflect her true age.

"Go on sweetie, don't mind me." she said with a mischievous smirk, waving her free hand in a shooing motion, beckoning Lance to continue.

"Answer my question." Iasira growled again.

"I forgot how cute you were when you're angry." the woman laughed.

"Don't play games with me Stiletto! Why are you here?" Iasira stood to put emphasis on her demand.

Stiletto? Lance looked at Olson and met the same expression of astonishment, they only knew of one 'Stiletto': Universal's Rank 13.

The Lynx stood revealing her name sake, the one thing the set her apart from the rest of world's pilots'. Instead of the form fitting combat boots would typically be worn with a Lynx's pilot suit, a pair a black close toed stilettos took their place. The sharp, needle like 5 inch heel was finished with bright sliver plating.

Her hips sensually swayed as she approached Iasira. "Settle down sweetie, you think I'm here because I had a choice? ARCH's golden boy wanted me to play wingman today. Clearly doesn't know who the fuck I am..."

"What? Why the hell is a Ranked Lynx headed here?" Iasira asked, slightly panicked.

"Don't know, don't care. But I can't wait to see what he says about what I found here in little ol' Aertira Carpals." Stiletto said with a vile laugh.

Now it was Lance turn to stand, while he wasn't sure why a high rank Lynx aside from Noblesse was here, he wasn't going to let anyone talk down to Iasira.

"Found what exactly?" Lance snarled.

"Ooooh," Stiletto mock, feinting fear, "it's the over protective manfriend."

Lance attempted to say something else but was cut off by female Lynx.

"I'll give you a hint, Iasira isn't her real name." Stiletto said with an all knowing smile.

"Stop it Stiletto. Ugh, I can't believe I have to deal with this bitch today." the Indian woman shook her head in frustration.

"Then why not deal with her in an Order Match?" said a gruff voice from behind Lance.

A thud echoed throughout the hall as Lance tripped over his chair, caught completely off guard by the imposing voice behind him.

In a daze he looked up to find a man darker than Olson looking down on him. And not so much because of his heritage, there were so many burns cuts and scars that they distorted the color of his skin.

Like Stiletto he was also where a standard Lynx pilot suit, but unlike the narcissistic female he wore a jacket over his suit in order to remain unnoticed.

The bald, scarred man didn't smile, or looked like he ever did for that matter. But Lance got a different sense of him as the ebony Lynx extended his hand out to help him up.

"What do you two want with Iasira?" Olson asked, now standing to square off with Stiletto's partner.

"Iasira?" the male Lynx asked, first confused, then amused. He gave a brief laugh.

"That was my exact reaction too, Dion." Stiletto said as she walked around the table to stand beside him, her heels pushed her head just half an inch above the scared Lynx.

"I don't want to seem rude, but I'm gonna." Lance said pointing a finger at Dion. "What the hell is going on?" His finger moved to silver haired woman, "and what's a high ranked Lynx doing here? We only let one in this facility: Raphael."

"Better point that over there hon', he's the Ranked one here." Stiletto said smugly, pointing her thumb at Dion.

"And as for what we're doing here, I can't just tell you. We know the implications of being Lynx other than Rosenthal's own here at Carpals. That's grounds enough for me not to divulge any information here, especially to some Normal pilot." Dion's glare was stifling.

"I don't remember mentioning we were Normal pilots." Olson glared back.

Stiletto sighed with impatience, "Who gives a shit? If two really wanna know you both reek of Normals, now if you two nobodies could piss off. We don't have business with you anyway."

"Not only does this involve Iasira, but Carpals too. This is our fucking business!" Lance growled back raising a fist.

"Oh trust me Romeo you do not wanna do this unless you want to spend the rest of the season with a broken neck." Stiletto snarled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Ah the whore does have some fight." Olson sneered.

"LANCE, KANE, ENOUGH." Iasira's voice barked from behind them.

The Indian pilot vaulted over the table, and took a stance in front of her two subordinates.

"Olivia and Dion...there better be a damn good reason why you're here." Iasira said, "These two are good, you can trust them. So I want answers. Now."

"First off, couldn't you have been more original with your name, you only moved the last two letters for fuck sake." Stiletto laughed clutching her sides as she shook.

"I was pressed for time, but it worked. No one knew who I was, which by the way has now been ruined by you two."

"Iasira, what do you mean?" Lance suddenly asked.

"This is Risaia of Omer Science Technology, Collard's former rank 12." Dion explained.

Risaia hung her head in her hand and sighed facing away from Olson and Lance.

"With all do respect I already knew you were here posing as a Normal pilot. And it is understandable given Omer's fall from power. But we both know Universal wasn't just going to turn a blind eye to a high level Lynx such as yourself." Dion continued, "We are not here to force you to pilot a NEXT again, we just wanted to extend a request for your assistance and to inform you our mission."

"What is it then?" Risaia asked as she looked back up and crossed her arms.

"Due to Raphael's probation, he has requested we protect Carpals in his place. Intel suggests a pair of Irregulars will be assaulting this base today."

"Wait, Rhapel is on probation?" Risaia asked surprised.

"Yep, the old bastards at Rosenthal don't quite think the kid is ready to handle Noblesse yet." Stiletto scoffed.

"Do you know who the Irregulars are?"

"No, the only information we have on that is that they use ALLIYAH frames." Dion answered.

For a tense minute the Indian pilot was quiet, pondering.

That could not be said about Lance's mind as questions whirled through his head a hundred miles per hour. Iasira was a Lynx, he could never match her battle, or at all for that matter...

"Stiletto and I plan on engaging the Irregulars before they reach Carpals and eliminating them, we want you to join us. Though I'm confident your assistance won't be necessary, recent experience has taught me it is better to safe rather than sorry." Dion explained.

"No, the Riasia you thought you knew is gone, I'm a Normal pilot of Carpals now, not some loose mercs from Collard's bastard child." Riasia replied sternly.

"Wrong, you are Riasia, Omer's trusted interceptor. You have an AMS compatibly many of our Ranks would be jealous of. If you think you're better equipped to protect Carpals in a fucking Normal, then be my guest." Dion shot back.

Riasia gritted her teeth and glared back scared Lynx, unable to say anything.

"It may not the same color, but we have a full LAHIRE frame built up to the original specs of Ruler. We'll be moving out within the hour, if you change your mind you know how to contact us. Let's go Olivia." Dion commanded.

"See ya soon baby." Stiletto mockingly blew a kiss to Riaisa before following Dion out of the mess hall.

The Omer Lynx seem to stumble forward before dropping down in a seat that was next to their table, she looked up at Lance and Olson. They matched her as they sat back in their own seats and turned to face her.

"I apologize for deceiving you, I had my own issues to deal with at the time and creating a new identity was the best way to fix them." Riaisa spoke.

"Hey, I've got no problems over here, I'm just wondering why you've left my bro over here just hangin'" Olson replied with a frown.

Guilt washed over her face as looked over to Lance.

"So your name is Riasia now." Lance said uneasily.

"Lance, I appreciate your offer, but..." she trailed off.

"But what? Since you're a Lynx, It'd be too far beneath you to accompany a simple Normal pilot such as myself?"

"That's not what I meant Lance."

Lance knew, at the same time he didn't. He was scared, distrusting, and confused. But he knew what he wanted. He knew exactly what he wanted as knelt to floor in front of Riaisa.

"Well this Normal pilot would be humbled if you were to accompany him to the city later today."

"Get up." Riaisa said with a sigh. She dragged the man by his arm until he was standing up straight. She patted him on the shoulders.

Riasia flashed a weak smile, "I guess you're not really giving me much of choice here, are you?"

"No, I-"

"It's fine Lance, I'll go with you. But you're right, there's something I need to take care of first."

"Huh?"

"Despite what that ass Dion said, you reminded me that I need to push forward."

"Ah, you're welcome?"

Riaisa smiled and gave him another pat on the shoulder. "Get Carpals on alert, with diplomacy mind you."

Lance nodded.

"Do you think you three can handle those Irregulars?" Olson asked as he stood up.

"We have to. Dion is Universal's number 4. If he has trouble, it's going more than us three who are fucked." Riasia said grimly.

"Wow, no pressure." Lance added.

"Exactly, you have your orders." Lance and Olson immediately stood at attention to their superior officer.

"No mistakes and no excuses. Believe it or not I would like some R & R. Complete your objectives and God speed." Riasia stood fast at the two promptly abandoned their meals in order to carry out her commands.

She turned her head slightly when one set of footsteps stopped short behind her.

"Please come back okay." Lance's voice pleaded.

"Don't worry Lance, I won't die here, not yet."


	3. Phantasm

**Phantasm**

Night, a pure black and near suffocating cloak that covers the earth with every cycle. A pure darkness that stirs rest and fatigue in some, but action in others. In the scatters hills of Aspina, it's colony within was no different. Its skyline cut a jagged line across the sky, even the full moon above was would be hard pressed to out shine the city below. But as you move away from its center, the circuit like streets that revealed grid enclosed builds begins to fade. Out unto the hills, miles and miles away. Hills that mark the beginning of a Kojima stained wasteland. The only souls that brave outskirts of the clean cut colony are the engineers who journey to Aspina's renowned research facility.

Cybernetics, Aerospace, Kojima, it is one of the pinnacles of human ingenuity and progress. A beacon of advancement, model of efficiency, symbol of hope, tool of treachery...

The blackened hills of nightfall were cut in half as a crimson machine was propelled by a wave of light green light. It bobbed and bounced over the terrain, gliding at speeds close to Mach 2, its destination ever closer. But unlike the city it was headed towards, the mech itself had seen better days. Its red paint job was faded and chipped. Joints creaked, panels exposed, boosters of a not so new quality, but as an AALIYAH framed NEXT it still held an air a power and performance that could not be bested.

And as for its pilot, he too would never consider using a different machine. For mouths, and without the help of his masters, he scavenged depots, warehouses, and bases for his NEXT's two MOTORCOBRAs. He was disappointed when he could only get his hands on an Omer laser for his machine's back weapon, but he knew the tide of battle can change on a whim, he would improvise.

Inside the illuminated cockpit, the rouge Lynx scoffed. Improvise? As glorious as Rayleonard's ultimate machine was, a top notch pilot such as himself would still have a bit of trouble piloting this thing.

A soft beep cut the Lynx from his thoughts, it was followed by another more frantic chime that coupled with the visible HUB update: "Incoming Transmission"

Near the bottom left of the display the labels NR1 and NR2 appeared, each accompanied by its own sound analyzer.

"Greetings and salutations." said the playful yet masculine voice of NR1.

"We are currently in position, are we to assume you are within a 25 minute range?" the voice of NR2 spoke with a commanding and charismatic tone.

"Affirmative." the AALIYAH Lynx relied.

"Do not let our failure at Carpals be the under tone for this mission." NR2 growled in frustration.

"Come now, it wasn't a complete waste." NR1 chided. "Sure our ambush didn't exactly work, but we can be rest assured that Riasia won't be stepping foot in a NEXT for quite awhile.

"That does not erase the fact that we miscalculated the level of response we would receive from ARCH's leader." NR2 replied.

"What's done is done, in moments we will have another task ahead of us and we will complete it without flaw." NR1's voice rose slightly insinuating that his word was the end of the conversation.

"Of course." NR2 deadpanned. The NR1 icon disappeared moments later.

"Be aware that we currently do not have the resources to repair any drastic damage to Krasnaya if the need should arise. Complete your mission with minimal confrontation. Do not fail us." NR2 commanded.

"You will not be disappointed sir." the Lynx's gruff voice replied.

The NR2 icon vanished from sight leaving the pilot to his thoughts again. Destroying the shuttle would be easy enough, but it had been years since the pilot and been near Aspina. The improvements to their defenses should be astronomical; the quality of their Normal squadrons should be top notch. He had been informed that Aspina's only remaining Lynx had fallen in combat some four years ago in the infamous battle at Line Ark. But who's to say another wasn't another lying in wait? No wonder his masters lost Carpals, those fools are so worried about the bigger picture they don't even bother to check the details.

The Lynx grumbled, if this mission is to succeed perhaps a stealthier approach needs to be taken into consider-

The Side Boosters exploded sending the machine away from the white hot rifle rounds being sent its way. Its Over Booster disengaged, the AALIYAH frame glided to the nearest hill, leaving a wave of mangled earth in its wake as it landed. Even with a subpar FCS, the multi-eyed head of the Rayleonard's masterpiece found it's assailant within moments.

Under the blanket of moonlight, the eerie glow of crimson reverse leg hung suspended in the air. Its Boosters illuminated a black color scheme underneath the classic Algebra red palette.

The craft and its pilot were unmistakable.

"Cabracan." the rouge Lynx growled. There was a moment of silence, before a private channel opened itself.

"I can see by your lack luster firewalls that your NEXT has seen better days." elderly Lynx chuckled, apparently amused at how easy it had been to hack the AALIYAH's transmissions.

This was not a fact the Lynx was fond of.

"How did you spot me?" the AALIYAH pilot growled, "Even if this machine isn't up to spec, its radar jammers should have made it undetectable."

"Hm, well I saw you Over Boost exhaust, if you want me to be specific." Islam answered.

The Irregular trembled, as he fought back an old urge. He had to keep his cool, even if Cabracan didn't seem to be in fighting mood, he knew better. Of the two NEXTs here in the jagged, Kojima covered lands of Aspina, only one will live to see morning. This conflict was not avoidable...

"Hahaha..." The Lynx's dark laugh was like a powerful tremor. Avoiding conflict? Stealthy approaches? Had he been out of the game that long?

"Listen to me, I need you to return to where ever it was you came. Aspina is one of the few safe havens left on the surface, a place where those who suffered through the Cradle's falling can call home. An escalation so close to the colony would be devastating to its people."

Islam waited. But he was met only with silence, a silence so heavy not even the sound of their Generators could break it.

Only the fantastic weapons of ten meter war machines could snuff out the long, stifling calm.

Like an enraged pinball, the red AALIYAH ricocheted through hilly wastelands toward the heart of Aspina. It's twin MOTORCOBRAs spewing stream after stream of bullets toward its reverse legged pursuer.

The pilot eyed the various warning lights and hazard labels that had begun to pop up around his HUD. But he only smirked, his hand me down mech was irrelevant...this groove, this flow, this fight.

The euphoric feeling of battle, the pressure of failure, the weight of death. Oh how this Irregular had missed the madness of war.

Every change in direction broke the sound barrier, every bullet fired hit Primal Armor. The landscape around them was left in shambles as they drew ever closer to the city limits of Aspina.

The AALIYAH Lynx had to admit, despite the old man's age, his rank didn't lie. If it wasn't for a bit of luck, and sheer willpower, Islam would have finished this battle multiple times over. The Lynx couldn't get enough of it. But there was an objective that had to be completed, and time was running short.

Once that shuttle reached the cloud line, it would be impossible to intercept, even for a NEXT. The longer this fight continues the closer Islam will be to figuring out the rouge pilot's true target.

Cabracan must be defeated before reaching the research facility, that spacecraft must be destroyed.

Need an opening….

There, Cabracan's movements are beginning to falter; his age is beginning to show. But he knows his own weakness better than anyone, trying to wait it out could prove deadly.

His light SOLUH Cored reverse leg is quick; its aerial prowess is unmatched. With his SAPLA grenade launcher and scatter missiles expended, the movements of the NEXT itself had begun to blur.

The impatient Lynx grumbled as his machine bounded from hill top to hill top, weighing his options. This generator won't be able to sustain combat spec Kojima levels if this fight draws any longer. It will only be a matter of time before that quick firing rifle hits something vital, and with the current FCS the O300 laser cannon has been utterly useless.

"Damn it!" the Irregular growled. He could not continue waiting for an opening, or something of happenstance. He had tossed out patience...

The AALIYAH dropped like rock as its pilot killed the generator, plummeting quickly into the shadows. Disappearing from Cabracan's cross-hairs.

The Algebra mech hung in the air for a hot second before slowly descending down in pursuit.

"Clever, but I have seen such a tactic used. Please give up, it will be moments before Ereshkigal's radar has recalibrated itself to find non-Kojima signatures." Islam spoke.

The Lynx had no doubt about that, the neural based optics of a NEXT may have bought him a few seconds but it will mere seconds before his enemy's radar catches wind of him again.

There was a creak of strained metal and the light patter of rocks falling. The MOTORCOBRAs the rogue Lynx had dug into the cliff side would only hold for so long. But he had to stay suspended in the shadows for just a little longer, Islam's NEXT was so close he almost smell the exhaust of its Main Boosters.

"You know what they used to say, Cabracan?" the Lynx low voice snarled.

"Hm, well that is a pretty vague questi-"

With a sharp explosion of rocks, the AALIYAH sprang forward, its internal batteries rerouted to movement only. It's wing like arms grasped hold of the EKHAZAR legs. The Algerbra's booster flared, trying to pump out more propulsion to compensate for the extra weight.

The Lynx heard uncharacteristic growl come from the elderly Lynx as his machine began to climb skyward.

"You can't teach an old dog..." the Irregular laughed.

"New tricks." Islam finished as he pointed his arm weapons toward Krasnaya.

The Primal Armor of the SOLUH core wisped around with its distinct wave of green particles. Particles that were helpless to stop the Omer laser cannon from deploying within them. Particles that ebbed and flowed, made of a radioactive substance that had brought ruin to the world. They swayed like grass in the wind, undeterred by the right arm of Ereshkigal as it fell to the earth. It's joint red hot, and still glowing from the impact of the laser bolt.

"Die!" The AALIYAH Lynx shouted having deployed the laser blade from Krasnaya's storage unit, he rammed it the underside of Islam's machine again and again. Frenzied, manic, unhinged, the blade found its way into the legs and Core of Cabracan's machine until its boosters failed.

The fast approaching ground brought the Lynx back to reality as he frantically restarted the generator.

The vertical Boosters exploded, sparks shot from it armor as the AALIYAH frame hugged the ground. The earth behind him shook as the remains of Islam's NEXT impacted the ground forming a mushroom shaped plume of dust that crawled skyward.

The rogue Lynx exhaled a breathe he didn't know he had been holding as he walked his machine toward the wreckage. The red and yellow warnings across his HUD nearly obscured his vision. But he had to deal with it for know, the reserve batteries were near depletion and he knew his mech's fail safes wouldn't let him do anything until the generators had charged them back up.

Ereshkigal was in shambles and still glowing from where the laser blade had pierced its hull. The Irregular instinctively gripped his controls when he heard the static filled and muffle cough of the Ranked Lynx.

"Towards the west, look." the elderly Lynx struggled to say.

The multi-eyed head of the Krasnaya turned toward Aspina. The Lynx gritted his teeth as he spotted it: a bright twinkling star being pushed upward by a thin pillar of clouds.

And just ask quickly as the Lynx spotted it, the shuttle disappeared, slipping behind the hazy clouds that only the moon could penetrate.

"Shit." the Lynx muttered to himself.

"New tricks aren't always good tricks." Islam chuckled before coughing violently.

The screech of metal on metal echoed throughout the hills as the AALIYAH's hand dug into the SOLUH Core. The enraged Irregular yanked the damage mech up and slammed it down again.

"You pay for this you old bastard! There won't even be remains left to recognize when I'm done here!" the Lynx barked.

"Heh, that's just fine, no one going to miss an old man that's past his prime." Islam replied.

There was an incomprehensible growl from the Lynx as he raised the fist of his machine, ready to deal the finishing blow. But he stopped.

What was the point? The adrenaline had worn off, the thrill had subsided. With out doubt the SOLUH's life support was failing, Kojima Particles were pouring in to the damaged Core, Islam would inevitably die here.

But that didn't change the fact that the Irregular pilot had failed.

"Astrophysicists, aeronautics engineers, spaceship pilots, everyone on that shuttle are those you would expect to heading into space. All except one." Islam said, his voice was audibly getting weaker.

The rouge pilot didn't move, he didn't act. As black as his heart was, as evil as his intentions now and in future. He won't do a thing, he will stand and listen. He will respect a man's dying words.

"This is a dark path you and your comrades tread. You seek to obtain a power only nature should control. I'm not going to convince you that your actions are wrong. But be aware of the consequences, whatever this plan, the goal that this New Rayleonard is trying to achieve. For you, your allies and the world, turmoil and suffering will be the only result. Beware young Lynx, resurrection of a single soul is effortless, but there will be no such miracle when it comes time to rebuild humanity."

Islam broke into fit of coughs, but gathered his breathe one last time.

"So...you like idioms, hmmm? Be sure to share this one with your comrades...a phrase that has, and will always withstand...the test of time. Be careful what you wish for son, you...might very well...get...it..."

Static filled the Irregular's cockpit. Wise advice from an old man, or pity for mankind's future? The Lynx wasn't sure which, and it's safe to say that such a concern was of little importance to the pilot at this point.

The AALIYAH Lynx was far too preoccupied with finding a way around his masters' impending dissatisfaction. As he was retrieving the machine guns he left lodges in the rock wall, "Incoming Transmission" flashed across his HUD.

"We both saw the shuttle escape, care to explain what happened?" NR2's voice was heavy and coarse, full of rage that was struggling to be kept down.

"Yes, I would love to hear this excuse as well." NR1 added, sounding not so much angry but instead quite interested.

"Forgive my failure. I was forced to engage Islam Cabracan before I could destroy the target." the Lynx replied.

"Cabracan? To think Aspina would go to such measures...do you suppose information got leaked somewhere?" NR2 reasoned.

"Nope, I don't think Aspina did anything at all. Islam's a clever man, he probably took a very educated guess at what we were doing." NR1 explained.

"It would seem." NR2 replied, "What is Islam's status? We need to analyze any data you have should we need to fight him again."

"Deceased sir. I was able to kill Cabracan in combat." the Lynx answered.

"My, my, you managed to kill Universal's Rank 8 in that machine?" NR1 asked.

"Affirmative, I'm sending you the optical footage now." the Irregular said.

"Impressive." was NR2's only response.

"Impressive indeed, perhaps we need to rethink the failure of your mission." NR1 mused.

"Regardless, the one scientist we wanted dead has survived, that cannot be over looked." NR2 argued.

"Easy now, don't be so critical. As one door closes, another is opened. Our current plans may be delayed, but Islam's death will help accelerate our second phase. This will definitely bode well for future operations. I say this has been a job well done." NR1 explained.

"True, Omer's last significant asset is Vyacheslav, but what about the information we need _now_? With Dr. Aki still alive, his files will be impossible to find." NR2 shot back.

"Patience, counter measures are already in progress, in fact you should be seeing to that as we speak." NR1 commanded, his voice was low and aggressive.

NR2's voice analyzer fluctuated from a soft growl of frustration before its icon disappeared.

"Again, please forgive my failure." the Irregular said.

"There is no need for pardon, for we have multiple ways of making our ultimate plans come to fruition. You've done good work today." NR1 replied.

"Thank you sir. You have my word I will complete my next mission to the letter."

"For that I have no doubt, Aaybe."


	4. Introspection

**Introspection**

The semi-rhythmic 'thump-thump' echoed loudly throughout the vacant gym. Its sole patron delivering death blows to helpless cylindrical bag that hung from the ceiling. Suddenly the woman hoped away, dancing from side to side, her gloved hand up in an offensive position. She stayed light on her feet, ready to react should the punch bag decide to retaliate. But she remained in this phase for only a moment before her fists continued their onslaught. She huffed as her muscles began to burn, but bit back the fatigue.

The woman was well past the time she allotted herself for her daily workout, she was hardly in a mood to care. Her blonde neck length hair flitted across her face as she began to bob and weave. Her slender yet toned armed unleashing jab after jab, her equally as shapely legs anchoring her stance as each blow unsettled the punching bag more and more. But after a few failed combinations, the woman fell on the floor with a thump, she heaved as sweat fell from her body. Within moments her elbows gave way leaving nothing to separate her back from the gym floor.

The woman lay there panting when a soothing voice began to drift about room, "Ms. Fanchon, Its not healthy to push yourself to such an extent during you morning exercises." The AI's voice was so seamless it could easily be mistaken for a real one.

"I know Sara; just give me a few minutes." Wynne D. replied with a frown. She took another moment to herself before sitting up right.

"Especially with your condition Ms. Fanchon, over strenuous activ-"

"I KNOW SARA!" the blonde interrupted, she really didn't need this AI of all things babying here on today of all days.

"My apologies. Shall I prepare your shower?"

"Yes, have it warmed in 15 minutes." Wynne ordered as she stood, leaving her cropped gloves on the floor.

The ex-IU Lynx strolled out of her personal gym with a slightly fatigued wobble still in her step. The hallway illuminated itself as she progressed toward her quarters, she shadowed a jab or two before the door to her room slid open.

"Sara, I could use some natural light in here." Wynne said as she tugged off her sneakers.

A curtain in the far side of the chamber slide open letting in rays of dim light. The curtain finished its long journey revealing a floor to ceiling bay window that was 70 percent of the southern wall.

A sprawling yet barren cityscape engulfed the view, leading the eyes on a short trip along the roof tops of a modern city. But if you were to try to steal a glimpse at streets below, a green haze is the only thing that would be seen.

Fanchon's eyes left the city and continued out to the waters of the Mediterranean Sea where in the distance she could spy the sharp intermittent flashes of lightening.

It served to remind her of the cold, clammy feeling slowing clawing it way up her back. She quickly peeled off the sweat drenched t-shirt, followed closely by the sports bra that kept her annoyingly ample chest in place.

Her right palm hit the window with a small thunk, leaning her weight on it; she looked past the city, past the Kojima, past the ocean, past the approaching storm. On the moderate reflection the one way bay window provided, Wynne D. Fanchon aimed a large critical frown at herself.

Her blue orbs traced an ugly scar that started at her left breast and ended at her right thigh. A few memories of the Cranium swirled before she buried them again.

'So much was lost, but...but so much was gained. Things which I could not see...' she thought.

Since the events of the Closed Plan, mankind's need to ascend the heaven had boomed. Within a year two new space stations were put in orbit. Within the next two years, a fully functioning space colony was put in orbit.

Before the Aspinain scientists even reached the country's new moon base, talks of colonizing Mars have already begun to circulate.

'Is this what I had been fighting for? To stop this kind of progress...no, I was fighting to protect the lives that would be lost.'

'...the lives that _were_ lost...'

'Had such a sacrifice really been ness-'

"Your shower is ready Ms. Fanchon." Sara's voice eradiated from nowhere, Wynne D. jumped a bit having been ripped from her thoughts so suddenly.

She silently shook her head and rubbed her eyes while moving inside her personal bathroom. She mechanically stepped in, slide the glass door closed and stood. Letting the warm water wash over her face and flow down the curves of her body.

"Your daily medical analysis is ready to be presented, shall I wait until after you are finished bathing Ms. Fanchon?."

"No, go ahead." the blonde replied as she reached for a bottle of shampoo.

"R.E.M. Sleep Activity Scan: Excellent, Post Sleep Purging: Good. Research suggests you should increase the potassium in your diet. Metabolic Rate: Excellent, Reflex Monitoring: Excellent, Skeletal Integrity: 95.75%, 0.05% decrease. Muscle Damage: 9.61%. Recommendation: Do not over exert yourself during your mourning exercise routine. Menstrual Cycle ETA: 14 days."

For a brief moment the only sound that echoed throughout the chamber was warm water on cream colored skin.

"Your mannerisms suggest you are anxious about something Ms. Fanchon." the AI stated.

With a sigh, Wynne leaned back, letting the water wash over her neck and chest, "I'm fine, continue." she deadpanned.

"Scar Tissue: 6.00% and stable, and as per your request this information is presented last: Kojima Particle Blood Contamination Level: 15.0625%. Though you have been informed of this, your second personal request is to this statistic repeated: Blood Contamination increases about 0.01% every time you pilot a NEXT. This concludes your medical analysis."

"Sara, shower." Wynne commanded, followed by a small squeak of stopped water flow. She stepped out and shook her hair a bit before retrieve a clean towel from the stack behind her.

With great care she dried herself, even using a second towel for her hair. Tossing the wet clothes away she picked up the robe hanging near the bathroom door and quickly donned it.

Fanchon quickly glanced at herself in the bathroom's mirror, squandering a few self-centered thoughts about her potential attractiveness before dismissing it all together and proceeding into the main room.

Moving to the entrance of the quarters, the blonde Lynx tapped a button located where you would expect a light switch to be. The lights dimmed and the bay window darkened itself, a streamline designed desk and armchair folded out of the floor making themselves the new center of the bedroom.

Readjusting her robe's cloth belt, and making sure her D-cups stayed in check. Wynne D. sat and quickly summoned a golden holographic keyboard via some unseen button.

Window after window pooped up, projected on the new wall the darken bay window formed. E-mail, stocks, news, all streaming in real time.

_'The big story once again is rising tension between Global Armaments last faction, GA American and their European partners Bernard and Felix Foundation as the summit for Arisawa Heavy Industries independency draws closer.'_

The newswoman's voice waned to a whisper as Wynne quickly tapped down the volume, she then attended to the very few e-mails she received.

Unfortunately the first one was the one thing that was needed to push her already sullen mood over the edge.

The subject was HAPPY BIRTHDAY!, sent by one of three personal e-mail addresses she knew all too well: TheRoadie,ACComms,ga.

But instead of exploding into a baffled rage on how this was possible, Fanchon simply opened the letter.

It was a voice message: _"Hey, Wynndy! I know your big day is supposed to be a big secret, but I can't let you mope ya day away like ya do every year. How do I know? This old mans' been around for quite a while, some things you just sort of figure out. But what I don't know is why...heh to each his own eh mate? An' lucky for you I pieced together something else about the IU's blonde bachelorette, no not that, though I myself am a little surprised you're single. Check the bottom of the letter when you're done. Oh an' happy whatever'th birthday it is Wynne."_

The room was silent save the muffled sound of the news.

"Sara?" Wynne asked.

"I've scanned all accessible databases, but the information of your birth has stayed within your personal servers." the AI answered.

Fanchon sighed as she ran a hand through her still moist hair. "I guess the old bastard has been around for a while."

"Your colleague has also sent a message to my personal file pressing the subject of your relationships." Sara added.

"Perhaps Roadie has forgotten, but even with the shifts in power and procedure, like him I am still a Lynx. None of us have time to waste on relationships or romance, we're soldiers, it's as simple as that." Fanchon explained.

"That is not completely accurate Ms. Fanchon." Sara replied.

"What?"

"Dion has had an unofficial marriage with one of ARCH's originals: Eva, for close to four years now. He's been a father for the last two of those four years."

A look of pure disbelief slapped itself across Wynne's face.

"You mean to tell me ARCH's leader Dion has a child? Who else knows?"

"A small selection of Lynx and other persons where notified via e-mail, a message you deleted without viewing. Other than that instance it would seem that Dion never went out of his way to advertise the existence of his daughter."

'How could _he_ of all people be married and have a child?' Fanchon thought.

"Dion's personal life is the most prominent example; there are other instances that disagree with your logic." Sara added.

"It's not about logic, it about principle Sara." the blonde replied with a grimace.

"Perhaps, but Mr. Roadie feels that you could receive some sort of happiness or console by seeking a deeper relationship with another person."

For a moment Wynne D. was silent, contemplating what the AI had told her before her eyes light up with realization. Console? Why would Roadie...

She quickly viewed the rest of the GA Lynx's message, at the bottom there was a link to video which she opened without hesitation.

_"This it Bryan Rossi and were here with Science Trader. We have an interesting interview with New African Scientist Kal-Grim, a pioneer in this new wave of Kojima based technologies." _

The scene cut a panoramic view of a massive Kojima research facility before cutting away again to the scientist being interviewed.

_"Thank you Bryan, my colleges and I have been working nonstop since our discovery one year ago. We knew such a substance theoretically must exist, but until recently we've had no way of harnessing it. We now have the ability to create and maintain Anti-Kojima Particles."_

Rossi eye's widened,_" You mean the opposite of Kojima Particles? Like anti-matter is to matter?"_

_"Precisely."_ Kal-Grim replied with a heavy accent Wynne couldn't exactly place.

_"Could these types of particles be used to cancel out the current Kojima levels on Earth's surface?"_

_"Theoretically yes, but like anti-matter it takes tremendous amounts of power to produce even a few milligrams."_

_"Amazing, so when did you first-"_

The sound waned as Wynne closed the window. Once again the room was in silence.

"Sara?"

"Anti-Kojima Particles were first theorized three months after the discovery of Kojima Particles. It took another 3 years to physically calculate the substance via highly abstract quantum based mathematics. Based on the proposed properties of the radiation given off by Anti-Kojima Particles, biological entities could be intermittently exposed to the substance in order to effectively remove Kojima Particle contamination."

With a few brisk key strokes, the desk and armchair disappeared. The bay window's tinting lifted letting natural light fill the room once again.

"Would you like me to rearrange your schedule so that you may attend Universal's Open Forum this Thursday?"

"Please." the blonde said as she strolled around her bed towards a walk-in closet. As she stepped in it automatically illuminated revealing several rows of pre-assembled garb. It contained everything from sportswear to formal party attire, and even one single and rather seductive night gown.

It was given to Wynne as a joke, and even though it was her size it never crossed her mind to wear it.

"The IU stock holders meeeettiiinnggg..."

Fanchon's skin crawled as the voice of her AI slowed to a crawl.

A moment later the lights were dead. There was brief sound of shuffling and a the distinct click of a safety being disengaged before small conical beam of light cut through the darkness.

Lead by the illumination of her flash light and the iron sights of her hand gun, Wynne slowly weaved her way around her bed toward her chamber doors.

The light disappeared momentarily as she engaged the manual release for the motorized door.

With mechanical precision she checked both of her corners before hastily proceeding down the hall. At the end of the corridor opposite her personal gym, she arrived at another automatic door that had to be manually opened. But on the other side wasn't a room, but a maintenance staircase.

The Lynx bounded up three fights of steps before forcing open another door. The flash light staggered its beam as it fell across a series of tall block like objects.

Fanchon's footsteps where barely audible as she dashed forward towards the largest block near the back of the room.

'Synthetically Actualized Robotic Allegory' etched in bright red flashed into Wynne's eyes as her flash light passed across it. Once at the rear of the block, she threw open a panel mark with black and yellow hazard tape and flipped two large switches into the 'ON' position.

Nothing...

She flipped it off and on again.

Still nothing...

The blonde exhaled in frustration, flipping the switches frantically before a red light began blinking to the right of the panel. It flashed red for a few moments before staying solid green.

Seconds later the multitude of blocks in the room began humming to life, each illuminated by different lights and screens.

"...Boot: Section 3...IPRC: Unknown...Back Up Power Initialized...Config AS: Standard...Restart Successful." Sara's voice announced.

Wynne D. sighed as she reclined against the wall behind her, "Sara, what the hell happened?"

"Sensors indicated an electro-magnetic pulse disabled grid sites 2 through 6 resulting in a critical power failure."

"What? An EMP? Can the emission source be traced?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Damn." Fanchon muttered as she stood up and began walking out of the room.

"I see your finally wearing that night gown." Sara commented.

"Save it Sara, or I'll turn you back off. It was the quickest thing to put on given the situation"

The trek back to her room was silent, the night gown was stiff on her body.

The handgun was returned to hideaway compartment in her closet, there to stay hidden like the dozens of others throughout the compound. The gown was folded and put away. Causal clothes where adorned, hair was combed, face was washed, and the morning was done.

Wynne D. Fanchon stood in front of her bay window again.

Sara's back up power would have automatically been warmed up and activated in 120 seconds after a massive power failure. Lightening, security, even plumbing would have been restored. Her desperate rush was not only unnecessary but silly as well.

"Ms. Fanchon."

Wynne D. fidgeted.

"Calculations have been made and I have determined that the EMP was not a radial blast. It was a focused emission." Sara explained.

Fanchon's self-pondering expression flew into anger.

"Someone was deliberately trying to disable our power." the AI continued.

And from rage to a sly smirk, maybe this was shaping up into the kind of birthday she wanted.

"A focused EMP has a limited range; perhaps we can find something to identify our enemies." Wynne said as she turned to leave her quarters.

"Shall I run a diagnostic check on your personal cruiser?"

"That won't be necessary Sara, begin the starting sequence for Reiterpallasch."

"...are you certain Ms. Fanchon?"

"It's my party, I'll do as I wish."

"Of course, shall I suggest an optimal weapons tuning?"

"That's alright Sara, how about you surprise me instead?"

"I'll do my best, Ms. Fanchon."


	5. Suspended

**Suspended**

One look down the abyss was all the reason Jose needed to realize this mission was a bad idea.

In the waning sun light of a North American evening, three 10 meter war machines stood. The jungle noises were drowned out by the synonymous hum of three generators pumping out poisonous exhaust. A jungle that within itself seemed out of place. Despite its controversial underside, the foliage had not seen much action otherwise. The canopy was above was thick and low causing the sunlight to fragment as it illuminated the NEXTs below.

Before the pilots lay a shaft that descended at a rather precarious 45 degree angle with an interior that darkened with each meter. It marked an entrance to a subterranean base and testing facility controlled by Rayleonard many years ago. Levanteer was assumed to be completely abandoned, but a wandering Global Armaments satellite thought different.

Weeks prior to the deployment of these three NEXTs, there was day after day of heated discussion between GA and ARCH as to who had the right to investigate. Across the media known as Universal's Open Forum, a compromise was made to send in Lynx who still held favor with these respective companies. But with the ever nearing Independence Summit to be held within Third Tyoko, GA was beginning to feel the pressure of having limited militaristic resources.

The board of directors knew they could not afford to have their preferred Lynx, Universal's 6th Rank: Roadie, on the other side of the planet when the summit was just 6 days away. Even their ally Bernard & Felix Foundation was starting to feel the true gravity of the situation. They pulled their two top ranked Lynx, Lady Audrey of Paris and the crown prince of BFF: Draco Wolcott, for an extensive briefing. Global Armaments had only a small pool of Lynx left that would be willing to work for them, among them was May Greenfield.

Greenfield's 13th Rank was no fluke, her skill and experience had grown over time. The female Lynx had fought long and hard for her rank. No, GA was confident in her ability, it was who ARCH had sent to accompany her that sent many concerns through the masters of Pacific Rim...

"Goddamn, how deep do you think this hole is?" ARCH's Lynx asked with a semi-interested tone.

"You would know if you hadn't of fallen asleep during the briefing." Smiley replied, her cheerful tone still the default.

"Slack job, means slack briefing. But I sure junior is gonna love it." the Lynx laughed.

Jose could only assume that Anubis was referring to him, it was the young Lynx's first job after all. Diligent training and an above average battle record had finally landed the Hispanic Lynx a spot as a GA NEXT test pilot. It was later discovered that he had relatively high AMS compatibility. Then as they say, the rest is history.

Jose frowned, the Lynx known as Anubis, one of ARCH's best, Universal's Rank 11; was a 'Hand Lynx', or a more derogatory 'Blader': a pilot who used their NEXT solely for hand to hand combat. The mid-weight design of Anubis's machine Mantis is offset by the fact that he deploys using only two DRAGONSLAYERs. An astounding contradiction to Jose's standard, desert colored SUNSHINE.

Anubis was reckless, unruly, and crude; the exact opposite of May Greenfield. It's a wonder the two were even getting along...although May would try to be friends with everyone, given the chance.

"If this were a slack job, why would it require _three_ Lynx?" Jose pointed out.

"Tch, don't get ahead of yourself kiddo, maybe two and half Lynx, maybe." Anubis scoffed.

"Leave him alone Anubis, Jose has earned the right to be here." May defended.

"Are you serious? He's Universal's 45. I didn't even know that many NEXTs were in operation until just a few hours ago."

The exasperated sigh of Greenfield echoed throughout the radio, "Let's just get this over with, easy mission or not, we have a job to do. And regardless of your rank or your opinion Anubis, I was elected team leader by both ARCH and GA, so keep those negative thoughts to yourself so we can get this done, okay?"

Anubis was quiet for a moment, taken aback the presence May exerted. He chuckled, "I'll admit I never thought I'd have to take orders from you, but I guess I can't complain so much either."

"Well I'm glad to have you on board as well. Anubis, I want you to take point. Jose, I need you to watch our six. I wanna be in and out before Happy Hour at The Rat."

"I can definitely agree with that." Anubis replied. The Main Boosters on his mech fired sending it up, over, and into the shaft.

"Come on Jose, the faster we do this the better."

"Uh, yeah." The new Lynx hesitantly fired his Boosters, pushing his machine slowly forward.

The inside was even less inviting than expected. It was dank and musty; the lights along the shaft were too deteriorated to present even a flicker. Even some vegetation had crept its way down the tunnel, plus there was a new and particular feature of the base, a feature that had been the cause of such an alarm: the temperature.

"Crap, there's actually frost building up on my optics." Anubis complained.

"Incredible, the ambient temperature is lowering about 5 degrees every 250 meters." May added, "Start channeling power to your heat plates, and we might as well light so torches while we're at it."

The mission briefing suggested that each pilot replace or add a specifically designed back mounted flood light, seeing as Anubis's machine featured no back weapons he took it upon himself to add two.

Within moments pitch black tunnel was flooded with artificial light, quickly revealing what truely horrid shape the shaft was in. After several minutes of cautious procedure the three machines came upon the landing that indicated the base's entrance. Icicles long enough to touch the floor were scatter about the area; each began to steam and melt as the NEXTs passed by.

The corridor quickly narrowed and took an abrupt 90 degree right turn. A few damaged Normals lay in crumpled, ice covered heaps as the hall way extended past the range of the flood lights.

"Well, save all this ice, it looks like Anotoila's debriefing describes exactly how he left the place." the Hand Lynx commented, giving the remains of a nearby Normal a small kick. A sharp echo bounced about the tunnel.

"Hm, we still need to go further, but I think you may be right about this being a uneventful job." Smiley said with a small sigh.

"-se...ose...Jose! What are you doing?" May voice echoed inside Jose's ear, for a few moments he had been distracted, something about the marks on the wall...

"I still got your back." the young Lynx quickly replied, cursing himself for getting off task.

The party continued forward again, inspecting Normals and comparing briefing notes. At the end of the hall the only direction to take was left, that's when Anubis brought his mech's AALIYAH arm up to bear. Pointing its fist skyward to signal a "halt" amongst the group.

"Hold up, I got movement." Anubis snarled, four fingers where raised from the mechanical hand, "four targets, minimal displacement."

"So what? They're stuck?" Jose quietly asked.

"Don't know, your call Smiley."

Greenfield was silent for a few tense moments before issuing orders, "Proceed with the same formation, if these contacts are hostile then bring them down."

"Finally." Anubis said under his breathe, his custom built machine lunged forward with a massive Quick Boost, the two GA NEXTs quickly followed suit.

Immediately Kojima warnings began flashing next to confused temperature gauges as the team entered the belly of Levanteer.

"What the fuck..." Anubis's voice trailed off.

There within the chamber stood 5 black, NEXT sized cylinders, each iced over from the extreme temperatures. The Kojima haze hung low and thick preventing the flood lights from penetrating very far. The chamber itself was in just as much a decrepit stated as the rest of the base. The frosty build up had chipped the concrete walls, and the ice itself seemed to crawl a jagged line up toward the indistinguishable ceiling. Only the sound was of three generators reverberating off the walls, making the previously mentioned contacts all but a recent memory.

"As much as I hate saying 'stay frosty', there was definitely movement in here." ARCH's Lynx said with an uneasy tone.

Without warning, the center cylinder, the largest of the total five located the furthest from the entrance, eradiated a bone-chilling bang. Its frozen cocoon chipped and splintered as a large crack formed from the internal impact.

"What the hell was that?" Jose shivered.

Every single flood light stayed trained to the behemoth cell, waiting.

Again the sound erupted from within the container; a large chunk of ice fell from it, shattering upon impact with the ground.

"...play..."

"Pardon?" May replied.

"Wasn't me." Jose quickly responded.

"...wanna..."

"Oh shit." Anubis said with a sharp, panicked exhale. But no sooner did the profanity leave his mouth did a pair a spinning red lights appear near the opening they entered from. A horrid sound of metal on metal filled the chamber as a pair of bulkhead doors sealed them in.

"Well isn't that great." May said with a laughably poor attempt at sarcasm.

"...wanna...play..."

"No it's the opposite of fucking great, Greenfield." Anubis snarled. Mantis's Back Boosters flared propelling the machine into a quick backpedal.

Light from what seemed to be from nowhere began to illuminate the area, rendering their own lights useless.

There was a small puff of sparks as the Mantis stopped in between the two GA mechs and grasped one arm from each. With another flash of Algebra Back Boosting power, the Hand Lynx yanked his teammates backward, stopping in front of the sealed door.

"Anubis, what are-?" May protested.

In one fluid movement, Mantis placed its arms behind the two GA machines, forcing them face down in the gravel below. The ARCH Lynx imitated the forced movement, staying prone to the ground.

"PLAY!"

The fifth cylinder detonated with a brilliant and blinding white blast. Large chucks of concrete fell, as the stagnant Kojima Particle whirled around the room forming a hellish green vortex. The four remaining capsules were dislodged, impacting the opposite wall.

The spinning Kojima Particles resonated with an eerie white glow, brightening the chamber even further.

For a brief moment, the sun had appeared before them. A powerful and intense light that served as a very dark signal.

Near the chamber entrance, a green and black AALIYAH arm thrust itself from a pile of rubble and steaming ice. Followed by an EKHAZAR head and SOLUH Core, the ANAR Legs where last to appear as the mech dropped heavily onto is right knee.

Mantis's Lynx gagged and coughed for several moments before choking out and words.

"Gaaghh...somebody talk ta' me..."

"Haaahh, whew...10-4, and ready for more..." Greenfield's static filled voice replied.

"Ay, did somebody get the number of that bus?" Jose asked.

"Damn." Anubis said to himself.

"Damn," the Hand Lynx said again, as the two GA mech lifted themselves from the debris behind him, "I guess everyone is com'n outta the woodwork these days." But Anubis's focus couldn't have been further from the NEXTs to his rear.

"I...still wanna...play!" A slow yet bubbly female voice emanated from what felt like everywhere. But as the mutant Core stepped away from the capsule it obliterated, the voice's origin was no longer in doubt.

"...My God, that's Aretha..." Jose explained fearfully.

There was a sharp hiss of rapidly melting metal as the 4 remain cylinders each sprouted a long, thick Kojima fueled blades. The swords slowly moved their way across the containers, ice fragments exploded in their wake as the machines inside cut their way to freedom.

"Anubis-." Greenfield said almost breathlessly. Her verde war machine slid to his right flank as Jose's NEXT took up his left.

"I should be able to stall Kiki long enough for you two to kill those prototypes." Anubis spoke, as the Mantis shifted its weight into a more offensive position, its pilot unconsciously flexed the machine's metal fingers.

"Shouldn't be a problem, right Jose?" May replied, sounding unsure herself.

Not a sound was heard from the young Lynx. It was a silence that was for to long for Anubis's liking.

"JOSE!" the melee Lynx barked.

"I'm here ese! If you haven't noticed, this is my first rodeo!" Jose's voice cracked.

"Yeah, well this is what happens when you're a Lynx! If you don't grow a pair stat, we are going to die,_ ese_!"Anubis yelled back.

But before Jose could retort, the Mantis's Core erupted propelling the machine forward.

"Pick a target and wait for my signal Jose, if we can keep the 200B's off of Anubis, we can make it outta here in one piece." May commanded.

"I know, I know...sorry, I just..." Jose muttered.

"I understand, don't worry we'll make it." May reassured him.

In the blink of an eye, Anubis's NEXT was across the length of the camber. With its right arm cocked back, the DRAGONSLAYER flared as the mech popped itself into the air with a small hop.

"Let's see if you still got it KiKi!" Anubis taunted.

The Mantis thrust it's blade at the center Aretha's head, but at a pace seemingly unrealistic for a machine of that size, the mutant core simply ducked the jab. With a violent display of quick boosting power, Anubis's mech recoiled and pivoted midflight delivering a blurred roundhouse to the Prototype's chest.

But the behemoth Core seemed quite unfazed by the offense, instead deciding to start one of its own.

"Hold." Greenfield again commanded both pilots had their most explosive weapons trained at cylinders as the oversized Kojima blades continued their steady job of liberating the mechs inside.

"Why are we waiting so long?" Jose asked anxiously, he just knew his targets were closer to escaping than May's.

"Maximum damage, Jose. The first thing these NEXTs need to see is our bullets." Smiley replied.

"I dont know about-" Jose interrupted himself. One of the Kojima blade protruding from the cell slowly retracted itself. There was extremely uncomfortable pause in movement before the cylinder burst open.

The reverberating sounds of gunfire and metal against metal whirled around the womb of Levanteer, playing a sadistic symphony only someone dark enough to lay such a trap could conduct. For several moments, three Lynx forgot about the cold, the mission, each other.

Through the chaotic rush of battle, three Lynx became reacquainted with their primal need for survival. Around the whips and curves of the churning Kojima, three NEXTs were pushed to the very limit. It was only the earth shaking detonation of a finished quarry that their leader was pulled back into reality...

The second prototype May had her sights fixed on exploded with a satisfying shower of Kojima Particles and flames. A trail of smoke raced from the barrels of her arm weapons as Smiley swung her mech around to aid her comrades. But to her slight surprise, Jose had dispatched his opponents moments before she.

Thought it was not without consequence, a short, sparking stub comprised of what was left of his NEXT's right arm.

"Sound off Jose." May, a little short of breath.

"My right arm is shot, other than that-"

A large wave of gravel and debris passed the between them, striking both machines with enough force to make Jose shudder.

The dust had barely settled before the figure of midweight NEXT righting itself, via a theatrical display of Boosting and spinning, cut its way through the Kojima fog.

The Mantis itself looked untouched, but jets of heat poured from every heat dissipating vein signifying that the machine had overheated ages ago.

The floor rumbled as Aretha touched down in front of them, leaving an extremely forceful reminder of just how colossal Jarnefeldt's Prototype was. It had a dozen or so shallow cut that still glowed red hot from the cut of a laser blade.

"Anubis?" May asked hesitantly.

"I can't even get close, if Kiki is really behind the reins then I've never seen her move, so...so methodically." the Lynx relied, almost confused. "It's as if..."

Two large streams of used coolant poured from Aretha as it began to move again. It's quintuple gatlings slowly swung up to a firing position.

"Anubis! We're about to go for another round! It's as if what?" May almost shouted as she brought her weapons to attention.

"A hunch." Anubis slowly replied," Jose, your done fighting I need your to get us into contact with ARCH. I need to speak with Dion, now!"

"Wha- how will-" Jose began to argue.

"Just do it! I need to talk to him! May, you're with me!" Anubis barked. The Mantis's main boosters ignited sending the war machine toward Aretha.

"Anubis, is your plan going to get all of us out of here alive?" May asked with an uncharacteristically cold tone.

"Look, I know you guys don't like me too much, but I just need you to trust me, if not just for a few moments." the blader answered.

"Anubis." The tone of the female Lynx was still stern as her machine stood its ground.

"Damnit Greenfield! It's not us three I'm trying to save!" Anubis roared as the Mantis leapt for the prototype.

Aretha disappeared in wave of orange light, leaving the NEXT's laser blade to connect with nothing but air. The five gatlings began to whirl but stopped short as Aretha was meet with a stream of solid state ammunition. Merrygate let lose round after round toward the Prototype causing it stumble and Hyper Quick Boost out of harm's way.

As the dazzling display of teleportation like movement was completed, the mutant Core was greeted with a cold metal upper cut. Without deploying it's DRAGONSLAYER, the Manti's right arm blew apart the left side of Aretha's head. Immediately the chamber was filled with horrifying sound of automatic gun fire as the Prototype NEXT blindly fired its gatlings, trying to dispel the tag team assault is was suffering.

Anubis moved his mech's arms in front his machine like a boxer trying to protect vital areas, and Quick Boosted away. The shooting spree ended just in time for Aretha to dodge a volley of missiles from May's NEXT.

The Mantis tried to come in for a quick jab, but the mech was still operating beyond the heat thresholds recommended. The slowed attack was no contest for a plasma bolt from the Aretha's left hand weapon. The melee NEXT was sent sprawling into the camber wall near Jose's machine.

May tried to maneuver her NEXT for another attack but was instantly cut off by a salvo of gatling rounds. The metal ripping bullets impacted something volatile within Merrygate's arm weapon forcing a violent detonation. The machine staggered back toward the entrance of the chamber, it's left arm no longer functional.

"Where's that line Jose?" Anubis yelled.

"I managed to patch a connection through our drop ship's long range radio, but ARCH security keeps locking me out!" Jose snapped back.

"Arrggh! Open the channel!" Anubis demanded while trying to put his NEXT back in an offensive position. 00-Aretha drew closer with each moment; it's final attack all but obvious.

_"This is an unauthorized communication attempt; please contact Line Ark's main offices to schedule an acceptable meeting time." _A synthesized male voice repeated.

"Really? You connected to the public line?" Anubis fumed.

"What else was I supposed to do? It's not like I have Dion on speed-dial!" Jose retorted.

"Damnit, ugh never mind it'll do! Security override: sigma, epsilon, 7, extension 0 0 1!" Anubis quickly yelled into the radio.

For a few heart pounding moments there was nothing, then the low demanding voice of ARCH's leader echoed through the trio's cockpits.

"Who the hell is-?"

"DION! WHAT IS KIKI and TENTEN,S REAL NAME?!" Anubis screamed.

"The fuck? Anubis why are-"

"DION!"

"Tenki Tomomi." Dion answered immediately, opting to comply with the unknown urgency of his comrade.

"Jose, Kill the link, devote all systems to hailing Aretha!"

"On it!" the young Lynx replied followed by the sounds of quick movement across a console of some sort.

"Anubis!?" May yelled frantically. She held her mech's right weapon defiantly at the mutant Core which now stood before them, within lethal range of the prototype Assault Armor.

An eerie white glow began to flow around Aretha as its ancient generator slowly charged for the mech's coup de grace.

"You're live Anubis!" Jose finally shouted before closing his eyes and tracing out the cross atop his chest.

"Alpha Charlie Fiona Alpha! Deactivate Tomomi Tenki!"

The steady charged instantly died as the massive Core froze. It's weapon's dropped, providing a segway for the entire machine to collapse onto the floor below, pushing up a large plume of dust, ice, and Kojima.

The chamber resonated with the sound only a fallen titan could make.

Merrygate seemed to slump as it's only working arm fell to its side.

"What the hell just happen?" Greenfield asked, exasperated.

"Tenki's kill code." Anubis said breathing a sigh of relief.

"That's not exactly what I meant." May replied.

"Fine, you want the long or short version?" Anubis sighed as he glided his mech over to inspect Aretha.

"Short version please." Jose said, sounding almost sick.

"Tenki was the originally a singular consciousness. Tenki was a test pilot like Dion, meant to see the full extent of Aretha's ability even after the modern NEXT was invented. She was named Tomomi by some Rayleonard scientist just before the company went under.

Naming her was supposed to activate some sort of psychological programing within her, and it did until she got inside Aretha for the first time...She had an odd AMS compatibility, her mind dealt with the stress of piloting Aretha by splitting her personality in two, which all but rendered the programing useless."

"Splitting into the reasonable Tenten and child-like Kiki." May surmised.

"Yep." Anubis said as he began stripping the mutant Core of its weapons.

"Well, what happened next?" Jose asked, now slightly intrigued.

"Heh, well legend has it that Kiki went on a rampage until she was stopped by Dion, who consequently managed to coax out Tenten, the personality that knew nothing about piloting."

"So I guess the real question is how she's alive." May wondered aloud.

There was a surprising sniffle that echoed across the comms, it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I don't know, and I not sure I care to know. I'm just glad to have an old friend back." Anubis answered, letting his Mantis give the Aretha a quick pat on the head.


	6. Exemplare

**Exemplare**

"Damn it" the woman said as she kicked the door again. Deep within dark recesses of this aging colony was a factory, the likes of which sported a door, and on that door sat a jammed lock.

"GODDAMNIT" she howled, kicking the door with more of a follow through.

The door seemed to scoff at her as the sound of her attack echoed off the walls of the nearby buildings.

A shiver crept up her spine as a brisk wind swept by, chilling the already below freezing temperatures. The woman pulled her coat up over her neck, then gave the door another small push. Ya know, just in case she loosened it.

A sneeze rocked her slender form just as the woman decided for more forceful approach in gaining access to her home.

The hammer of her .22 caliber side arm gave a satisfying click as she pulled it back. The barrel erupted as three rounds were placed into the lock.

With one last kick, the door swung open, letting the ferocious cold in behind her. The warehouse seemed to shudder as the wind swept in, threatening to punch more holes into the decaying ceiling. She scurried across the wide concrete floor looking for something to bar the now broken door.

Well, broken is a rather relative statement in this case.

Minutes later a crate sat in front of the sole entrance. The woman shuffled back across the room to a larger set of doors, grunting as she struggled to move them aside. A well kept freight elevator lay behind them.

Once inside she placed the bulky doors back in there original position. The elevator rumbled to life when she pressed the button attached to its frame, starting the slow decent downward.

She tossed back the hood of coat and ripped off the raggedy skull cap revealing her neck length brunette hair.

She sighed, this was a terrible time for a meeting. There were many more things to do within the city before her next job. This wasn't money she pumped into her NE...his NEXT, this was money she needed to survive. Couldn't she at least go two weeks without hearing that arrogant man listen to himself talk?

The elevator screeched loudly to stop, signaling the arrival to her destination. She released an exasperated sigh as she set about moving the elevator doors again.

Her life was going to be short enough; there was no way this was helping.

She moved briskly down the metal corridor before her, tossing her coat into an open door as she passed by it. She arrived at the final room nearly kicking the door down as she entered.

Dust fell from the large monitor that sat on desk at the room's end. She sneezed once, and in futility tried to bat away the staleness of the air. The woman stalked to the desk moving the chair in front of it out of her way.

She tapped a place on the desk causing a key board to flip out, and much to her distaste flinging more dust into the air.

Trying to keep her nose clear she typed in the computer's activation sequence. The screen illuminated immediately filling the room with an odd glow.

"Welcome." A synthesized female voice said.

The woman pulled the chair back up the deck as the system began to load.

"Joining, N. R. 4." the computer spoke again. The screen displayed a small box of static near the top right with NR4 in blood red underneath it.

Within moments NR3 and NR5 appeared above it, shuffling her icon down the column.

"You're late." The static for NR3's box instantly condensed into sound analyzing waves as he spoke.

"Shut up Aaybe." the woman spat back.

NR5's box fluctuated as its speaker laughed, "You guys waste no time, do you?" a female voice scoffed.

"I've had a long day, this meeting wasn't called at best moment for me." the woman replied.

"When are the ever?" NR3 added.

"Welcome N. R. 1. and N. R. 2."

"Ah, hello my children!" NR1 exclaimed.

"Hello comrades, I know this meeting was short notice, but it will be quick. With Independence summit right around the corner we need to start preparing for our transit to the Hydrodome and Arteria Hope." NR2 explained.

"Of course, need I remind all of you that Phase II is the most important part of our plans" NR1 added.

"But first we need to introduce you to our newest asset." NR2 continued

"Welcome N. R. 6." the synthesized voice announced

"And don't worry, she's a real heavy hitter, welcome to the fold, Sara Angelic." NR1 said.

"Good to be here." NR6's slightly high pitched voice replied.

"Hm, I wonder just how many of us survived the Lynx War." Aaybe thought aloud.

"Not as many as you'd like to think." NR1 answered, you could hear sound of something in his voice but it was indecipherable.

"Now that our roster has been updated here's how Phase II will be carried out." NR2 raised his voice making sure to grab everyone's attention.

"The three pronged attack will proceed as follows: NR6, NR3, and NR1 are to engage the Hydrodome under support from the Nationalist Party. Now that the Zeus Project is finished, they are of no use to us. We must ensure that we keep the world's attention at the Tokyo Bay and that the Party's primary forces fall as well. Internal purging maybe necessary, Understood?"

"Yes sir." NR6 and NR3 replied simultaneously.

"Next, NR4 once your transport has achieved the specified orbit, you only objective is to bring that space station down, by any means. Understood?"

"Yes sir." the woman designated as NR4 replied, she had the only NEXT currently able to withstand the vacuum of space, of course it was her job.

"NR5 and I will be stationed just outside Arteria Hope's defenses, as soon as we have conformation that the project has been forwarded upon Aki's death we shall begin infiltration."

"Have we confirmed all forms of defense present at Hope?" NR5 asked.

"As of now, not yet. But I feel as if we have enough information to commence with the assault." NR1 deadpanned.

"Hmph." NR5's skepticism was palpable.

"Come now, the daughter of the late great Emery is feeling uneasy?" NR1 scoffed.

"Don't put 'great' in the same sentence as that bitch." NR5's audio waves seemed to flash red for a moment.

"Tsk, and a young woman should not be using such language." NR1 scolded.

"NR3, we still have operatives working on the inside of Hope, when the time comes I'm sure the assault will be been handled without flaw." NR2 explained.

"I don't wish to further question the precision of your plans sir, but have we confirmed the Hydrodome's defense's as well" NR3's voice asked.

There was a bit of aggression in his sigh but NR2 replied calmly," Yes, we have confirmed that Universal's Rank 3: Lady Audrey, Rank 6: Roadie, and Rank 14: Draco Wolcott will be stationed on guard."

"Hm, that is quite the lineup, is it not?" NR1 added.

"Yes, with two Ranked Lynx present, it should make the total destruction of the Nationalist Party all the more probable." NR2 replied.

"Quin, have you completed the pressure testing of Stasis?" NR1 quickly asked.

"Yes as well as its weapons sir." NR4 answered just as fast.

"Good, there should no excuses from the rest of you, we commence phase 2 in three days." NR2 stated.

"Indeed, failure will not be tolerated, you are dismissed." NR1 added.

And just like that, Quin was alone again. She sighed as she powered down the console and stepped away from the desk.

It's been a year now she's been a part of this "thing", or whatever the hell you can call it. And since her birth 3 years ago she can't say she didn't see it coming. Her original, P. Dam, had close ties with Rayleonard and Akvavit.

These 'New Rayleonard' leaders, as Quin like to call them, had yet to explain what NR really stood for, or even what their endgame was. But she had her own assumptions; based partly on their ideals and their knowledge of old Rayleonard technology. One thing's for certain, if they weren't part of the company's past operations they were certainly very close to them.

There's no way they would have found Aaybe if they weren't.

Quin shuffled back down the hall toward the room she had tossed her coat into. The motion sensitive lights blinked on as she walked in, struggling to maintain enough to power to illuminate the small room. Her 17 x 10 sleeping quarters were far from luxurious like the rest of the complex, but it was easy to clean and extremely functional. The only things that adorned the wall were drying clothes and a broken clock.

She picked her coat up and tossed it beside the single wide bed before jumping face first onto it herself.

She lazily shook off her boots before trying to find a more comfortable position on the bed, unfortunately this effort would be in vain.

Quin heaved a huge sigh as she laid there for a few moments before turning to lay on her back. It's not like she was tired, she just didn't want to move. And now that she was all the way to her quarters, Quin didn't particularly feel like commuting all the way back into the city either.

Despite her body's plead to stay stationary, the brunette dragged herself out of bed. She trudged back out of the room, heading back to the freight elevator, and descending deeper into the complex.

Quin grunts in frustration as she is forced, again to push open the obnoxiously heavy elevator doors.

This time a rather rudimentary airlock stood before her, a manual lock, like you'd see on a ship, kept it closed.

As she opened the airlock, Quin pondered the triviality of it, it not like any sort of De-Kojima filter was even built into the damn thing, it was just an airlock. But she guessed it just made the original designers feel safe.

She quickly navigated the twists and turns of hallways that followed, the paths of a maze memorized to an inch. Her speed was only slowed by the stair well at the end of a corridor. With that only a few more halls and another airlock were left to travel.

The lock closes behind her with a hiss as she steps out into the room; the area is lit only by several monitors and center console projecting a schematic. On the opposite side sat an enormous window that spanned the entire length of the opposite wall. This room's purpose was an observation deck, a place to properly view and monitor the construction of a NEXT.

Quin moved to the center display, waving her hand across a sensor. A holographic keyboard, flashed for a second, then froze. The NR pilot couldn't help but twitch an irritated eyebrow as the old machine blinked off and rebooted itself.

Once the system was operational, she turned on the observational lights. One by one they flicker on, reflecting a dull blue light back into the room as the rays bounced off the titanic war machine.

Quin sighed she moved around the console, standing squarely in front of the window as she surveyed her...his mech.

Stasis. Ostdrva's Stasis. The man that fooled the League and would have felled the Cradles. A Closed Plan that was opened, a plan that was lost by hostile takeover. By ARCH.

ARCH...

As much as Quin knew about her doubts with "New Rayleonard", ARCH was far and away the worst thing to happen to mankind.

They killed, stole, and lied their way into Line Ark. Bringing Anatolia's mercenary under their fold as a consequence. They used him to destroy ORCA at the climax of the Closed Plan.

They watched as Thermidor's...Ostdrva's...last follower wiped out the Cradles. Then sat back and laughed as Omer imploded.

But what problems did they solve? The path to space was opened, and as expected humanity paid for such entry in blood.

Although no one seems to see the consequences of ARCH's involvement. With Omer gone, anyone and everything related to it collapsed from the economic strain of losing the company. Without the West Asian powerhouse, the world is an undeniable step backward in the field of Kojima efficiency and containment. The riots and rebellion that shook Omer's colonies after its collapse destroyed so much.

It is only now, 4 years later, that the global recession is beginning to repair itself. But only just beginning, once "New Rayleo-"

A flashing light reflecting off the window caught Quin's attention. She returned to console to find not a technical failure but a proximity warning.

She quickly accessed the warehouse's cameras, but there was nothing. The cameras of the surrounding buildings? Nothing.

Could it be...

At a lightening pace Quin accessed the few cameras she's placed in the city, in case someone got a little too curious as to where she would disappear to.

"Bandits." she growled to herself as she watched the grainy feed of Normals gliding about.

Even though the other members of NR would have scoffed at her, Quin did feel a bit of responsibility when she knew power to stop something particularly bad from happening.

Even faster than she had accessed the cameras, a message and video clip was sent to the one person she needed a "yes" from.

Within minutes, a black square with the symbols "NR2" appeared above the elevated keyboard.

" Q. Dam." the distinctly rough but precise voice spoke, "This will be perfect time to test the integrity of Stasis's modification during combat."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>As the outer hatch to the LAHIRE frame opened with a plume of gas, Quin stood, she meditated. The part of her that she hated the most always came out when piloting a NEXT.<p>

A part from her original that was replicated during the cloning.

The sphere that housed the cockpit closed behind her with the same hissing theatrics with which it opened.

Quin settled in, her hands danced across the controls beginning the startup sequence. The NEXT rumbled as its generator started, as if shaking the machine to life.

The display illuminated, "Welcome, Normal Mode Activated" an electronic voice spoke, "All system profiles are optimal, please hold both safeties to engage Primal Armor charging." The voice instructed.

"Not an option today." Quin said to herself.

When the PA announcement was ignored, the optics flashed on, displaying the area. Spinning red lights flashed everywhere around the observation deck.

Completing her last preflight checks, Quin grabbed the twin joysticks in front of her and pulled them back into their operational positions.

The text "Wait, preparing loadout" flashed at the bottom of the screen before two platforms in front of the mech slowly rose. Creaking and whining as the old system struggled to bring the platte of weapons into view. The rear mounted sensors picked up the Back Weapons as the rose up on two other columns behind the mech.

Although it wasn't much of a selection, Quin could proudly say these most of these NEXT grade weapons were hers.

As much as she would have loved to pick up the Aspina machine gun but there would be no room for anything flashy today. She moved the Arm Units to pick up Stasis originals, the ER-O705 and AR-O700.

Opting to go without the radar, Quin activated the complex's hydraulic lift. The NEXT barreled skyward long is vertical track until it's frame broke the surface.

Opposite of the subterranean facility, there were no screaming lights to greet her at ground level. The lift stopped as its shape conformed to the hatch that had opened, leaving the scene to look as if the behemoth machine had somehow spawned there.

The distinctive sound of pooling energy resonated throughout the cockpit as Quin active the Over Boost.

Within in instant the mech was out of warehouse district and seconds away from the city.

"Begin tapping transmissions." Quin commanded, the process began working as Stasis landed atop the closed skyscraper. Just from sight alone, the Lynx could see there were only 10 Normals in total, all of which were GA makes and models.

"Too easy." Quin snarled.

"Ha, you've got to be kidding me." a fuzzy voice laughed as the bandit's communications began filtering through," what the hell does this idiot think he's going to do with a handgun?" the man laughed out loud again.

The boosters of the Lahire frame fired as machine dived, with the energy weapon at attention the Irregular fired, severing the arm of the closest Normal.

"ARRRGHHH, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?." the pilot screamed.

"No way! Is that a-?" but the second voice was cut off as the O700 rounds flew into the Normal's Core.

"Shit shit shit! It's a NEXT!" another shouted.

Another explosion rocked the city as a blast from the Left Arm weapon finally found it's mark. The LAHIRE frame touched down almost silently as it panned around once more.

"Why the fuck is a NEXT here!?"

"The town wasn't supposed to be under any League protection!"

"Wait it might be Universal!"

"Why would that matter!? They already took out two of our guys!"

"We're so fucked!"

"No regroup and coordinate fire! Whoever they are, they aren't using Primal Armor!"

"That's right, look at your sensors!"

"We can kill 'em!"

"Yeah, let's kill this bastard!"

"Whew, Scrubs will always be scrubs." Quin said as a vile laugh rose from within her.

Stasis boosted away, weaving and clipping some building as it charged the next enemy. Before the Normal pilot could even scream, the O700 punched a hole in the mech's Core. The NEXT's arm flicked the energy rifle to the right a fired, blowing off another's leg.

A bazooka round skimmed across the Core of Stasis forcing Quin to Back Boost, but not before plugging yet another energy round into the crippled Normal.

With mind numbing speed, the blue NEXT flanked the mech that had successfully gotten a shot off.

The last assault rifle round hadn't even connected with the machine before Stasis boosted away.

"This isn't working! We need a new plan!"

"What can we even do! The damn thing is too fas-" the voice was silenced as the LAHIRE frame scored another kill.

"Shit! He got Rowan!"

"FUCK THIS! I'm get'n the fuck outta here!"

"NO! NO! NO! You're all going to die!" Quin screamed, before she broke into shrill laugher.

Unable mount even a microscopic resistance, the Normals fell. One after another they are reduced to scrap, each mech shot down with more rounds than the next, as if the NEXT's pilot couldn't quite figure out if she'd killed them or not.

"Quin." a voice whispered from the back of her mind, but she ignored it.

"Quin." it said again, this time a little louder, but again it was ignored.

"QUIN DAM!" it roared.

The Irregular froze, as the clouds of rage receded she found herself punching round after round into the riddled remains of the last Normal.

"Damnit." she whispered to herself as she edged her eyes to the bottom of the screen. There, surrounded by a long black rectangle a voice analyzer fluctuated with anger.

"Return Stasis to the garage." NR2 commanded.

"...yes sir..." the Irregular said with audible sadness.

She eased the boosters on, pushing the mech skyward and back toward the warehouse.

There was a long pause before anyone spoke again.

"It seems we must modify the prescription for your anti-psychotics." N2 announced.

Her grip on the controls reflexively tightened.

"I'm sorry sir...it won't happen again." Quin replied.

"That's not a risk we are willing to take Quin, I hope you realize that."

"Yes sir."

"You have a critical part in this plan, without its success Phase II is impossible."

"Yes sir, I know sir."

"Quin..." NR2's voice softened, but only slightly, "I am not disappointed in you."

"Sir?"

"You can't be held accountable for emotional problems of your original Pricilla Dam. But you must understand that you have inherited her condition and we must deal with this complication within the next 3 days."

For a moment Quin was speechless.

"...ah, I...I understand. Thank you." she replied hesitantly.

"Good," NR2 said, the edge back, "because we have a lot of work to do."


	7. Summit

**Summit**

When on looks out to this fallen world, there is no doubt that some wonder, "What happened?" because there are just sometimes you refuse to believe that mankind is responsible...

As what could only be described as some sort of sick replication. The once proud skyscrapers of the Tokyo skyline sat disheveled and decayed like the buildings of the Old Chinese Shanghai, although these structures had witnessed destruction similar to the likes of Old Peace, half a world away. The skyscrapers lay fractured and torn, many no longer able to stay vertical. Some structures had simply collapsed in succession, forming large peaks of fragmented steel and concrete. Such a display is a true testament to the aftermath of wars' past.

During the time of the Lynx war, Arisawa Heavy Industries rose to influence and power under the shadow of the corporate giant GA America.

By the conflict's ends NEXT were the most dominant military force in existence, and all those who produced and piloted them soon became what is closest to God.

With the completion of the Closed Plan and the shift of power it caused, it wasn't long before the masters of Arisawa began reevaluating their economic position on the world stage. With Interior Union as the now dominate League member, having displaced Omer, the friction already present between them and GA began to grow.

Aerospace technology was now at the forefront of desired human progress and GA America was widely known as, for lack of a better phrase, being in dead last. Within GA the blame was pointed at Torus who had currently given IU an impressive lead in these fields.

But where has pointing fingers gotten? It certainly didn't hamper Line Ark's entrance into the League. There were very few options available to GA in what was being called the "Second Leg" of mankind's space race.

The masters of Arisawa saw this as a chance to break away, to stand on their own two feet. But the rest of the League, and even Universal, it couldn't have been a more shrewd and calculated move.

With Arisawa separated from GA, they were free to ally themselves with other companies, namely ARCH. Many saw this oblivious plea for economic freedom as merely an inside deal between ARCH and Arisawa since the heavy Industry's heir was renown as being part of ARCH's primary NEXT forces.

Although the Arisawa's board denied such underhanded allegations, the implication was clear. The moment Arisawa was free they would join ARCH, tilting the current balance of power while catapulting themselves forward in the race to space.

And if negotiations went as Arisawa planned, these events would certainly come to fruition.

Within the extended vastness of the once bustling Tokyo Bay sat Arisawa's primary headquarters. A brilliantly crafted architectural feat that doubled as a base with a specific militaristic property: the ability to maintain and deploy NEXT. As such, during the course of many battles very few have been able to puncture the defenses presented by the Hydrodome.

But even with that reputation, the Summit's security was staggering, especially from GA. It was security that seemed unnecessary for such a business meeting.

Or perhaps it was meant to compensate for a more sinister event? No, it was simply fear. GA had no reason, military, economic leverage or otherwise to deter Arisawa's ultimate goal.

Or perhaps was GA desperate enough to attempt armed conquest after the summit's conclusion...?

* * *

><p>Hidden within the decrepit buildings of old, stationed there as hand chosen sniper outpost, a quadruped NEXT stood within the damaged building. Being sure to keep itself hidden within the crumbling structure, it scanned the multitude of decaying sky scrapers but routinely turning back to monitor the Hydrodome.<p>

The standard BBF frame had been repainted to blend with the more urban environment, much to the Lynx's disapproval. But such was his chosen job, the location of NEXT bearing BBF's must powerful sniper cannon was not to be revealed until absolutely necessary. The male Lynx just felt a little left out, even though his rank was slightly lower her felt this he could do more if he was up top like Audrey and Roadie.

Speaking of which, "Zone 3 is still clear Audrey, moving to zone 4." the Lnyx announced, as he pivoted his mech a few degrees.

"Good, I'm glad one of us is taking this seriously." Lady Audrey's French accent cut across the comms.

Roadie's sigh was audible as he chose to ignore the jab.

"Zone 4 is clear, NEXTs Buccaneer and Krayon still confirmed to be stationary." the sniper announced.

"Hm, kinda makes you wonder, if Arisawa couldn't afford to hire higher ranked Lynx, are they really ready to be independent?" Roadie wondered aloud.

"Oui, but I don't think that was their priority." Audrey replied.

"What are your thoughts then, mate?"

"I...I don't know, I feel like we're waiting for something."

"Clearly."

"Non, something else Roadie, I fear they're waiting for-"

"Well crap." their sniper grumbled.

Lady Audrey's 063AN Frame spun, it's sniper rifle instinctively at the ready. But neither her optics nor her radar had picked up anything.

"Draco." she demanded.

"1.2 kilometers, North from my position."

"Easy Audrey, don't move from your stationed area." Roadie commanded, "Its nothing you need to worry about right now, but your definitely right, something's up."

"Just tell me what happened." Audrey sighed.

"It's...ah, well."

"What?"

"It's Shizuka." Draco answered.

"Audrey! God so help me if you try and start somethin'." Roadie said immediately.

"I was under the impression Shizuka was to be attending the summit." Draco pointed out.

"She was." Audrey growled.

"Fer fuck sake...I'm opening a line, let's see what's going on." Roadie said.

There was a few moments of static before, Shizuka's voice sounded.

"Roadie, you can probably tell there's been a slight situation." the female Lynx said as if distracted.

"No kidd'n mate, how'd the summit go?" he asked.

"Not finished, I had to let my old man finish it up."

"Arisawa." Audrey deadpanned.

"What up A-cup, I guess BFF really did want in." Shizuka laughed.

Roadie forced a loud sigh, "before you two start arguing about what I presume is nothin', could you please tell me why you've deployed Rai Gurren."

There was a tense pause as Shizuka didn't immediately answer.

"Shizuka, if this escalates, for any reason at all, I will have to follow the orders of my employer."

"Yeah I know, look we got a tip about an attack."

"Who?"

"The Nationalist Party."

"Hmgh."

"I thought that group was defunct." Draco interjected.

"As did I." Roadie added.

"That's all we have, but it's reason enough for me." Shizuka replied.

"For once I can agree with you." Audrey commented.

"Francois, Therisa you get that?" Shisuka asked.

"Loud and clear, nothin' alive is gonna get near the dome." Buccaneer's Lynx replied.

"Ms. Shizuka, if I may state that something feels amiss." Mrs. Theresia spoke.

"I couldn't agree more, there's a factor we're not seeing." Draco added.

"'Not sure what yer trying to get at, there are 6 Lynx here with a common enemy, if anyone from the Nationalist party does show up, it'll be nothing less than suicide." Arisawa explained.

"Damn..." Roadie said suddenly.

"What?"

"That_ is_ the point; the Nationalists won't be so stupid as to walk toward their own deaths. They'd only strike if they thought they'd have some sort of advantage."

"If the party is coming and the Hydrodome is truly their target, then they know Lynx will be here at the summit."

"Your say'n they might have something that can destroy a NEXT?" Shizuka concluded.

"It's not an Arm's Fort otherwise I would have spotted it by now." Draco said.

"It was just a tip; this could be just some stupid rumor that blew up." Francois-Neris reasoned.

"True, even if they possessed that kind of firepower, there are still six Lynx, three of which are Ranked." Audrey added.

"So what then, we just wait?" Draco asked.

"Not much we can do lad." Roadie answered.

The silent tension that passed amongst the group was more than suffocating.

Within hours the Independence Summit would soon be complete, and Arisawa Heavy Industries would no doubt be victorious. But with the threat of the Nationalist Party and the lingering thought of a GA fueled complication, it could all easily end in disaster. A once noble group of lobbyists trying to bring back the governments of old had turned into violent extremists. Speculation of how this came to be varies, but many attribute the radical change to acquisition of the remnants of the Liliana insurgency.

"Oh-no." said the breathless panic of a female voice.

"What!?" Audrey asked immediately

"Missiles de croisière!" her operator yelled.

"Combein!?"

"Trois!...Non, Quatre!"

"AUDREY!" Roadie barked.

"Cruise missiles!" Audrey translated.

"Where!?" Shizuka asked, the sound of her tank's boosters could be heard in the background.

"Northwest." Draco answered rather calmly, "nobody move!"

"Are fucking out of it! Francois int-" Shizuka was roughly cut off.

"Wait Arisawa." Roadie asked.

There was frustrating silence, only stopped by mumbling from Draco.

"...5 degrees, wind..." he murmured.

"This Draco Wolcott and Longinus requesting permission to fire."

"Waiting for a spotter acquisition is no longer priority, take the shot." Audrey commanded.

The entire building rumbled as the massive sniper round left the barrel, and within the blink of an eye the white hot bullet was gone.

"Shit." Arisawa spat, "we've got contacts, all comin' from the west."

"Audrey, stay below, I want you to find out were those cruise missiles came from and neutralize it." Roadie commended.

Within the blink of an eye Audrey's machine was gone.

"Theresia, Neris, Arisawa, post up behind the 'Dome's built in defense-"

Roadie ripped his hand away from the controls of NEXT, shielding his eyes from the blinding green that filled the sky.

"Cruise missiles confirmed destroyed, all 4 appeared to be Kojima based." Draco's almost mechanical voice replied.

"Well great, they have Kojima warheads now?" Shizuka complained, "Hey Roadie, who the fuck died and made you king?"

"Shut up Arisawa, I've done my fair share of 'Dome defense."

"Whatever, if I find out GA had any-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Arisawa." the older Lynx said coldly, "You know as much as we do about this."

Shizuka mumbled something under her breath.

His tone didn't change as he addressed the French pilot, "Audrey! Make sure your operator keeps us posted, now that they know not to fire the missiles in close proximity, they will no doubt try again."

"Oui." was the only answer before she went silent again.

"Wolcott?" Roadie asked.

"Contacts are within 100 kilometers, there seems to be no desirable formation amongst enemy movement." Draco replied.

"Are we really gonna wait for them to come to us Roadie?" Shizuka asked anxiously.

"I wouldn't mind find'n how these bastards showed up without us even know'n." Francois-Neris spoke.

"That's exactly why we're staying put, any action now, without knowing where those missiles came from could be disastrous." the British Lynx replied, "Plus the fact that they indeed did get the jump on us..."

"Roadie?"

"Contacts are within 50 kilometers, defensive installations will have a firing solution in 10 seconds." Draco announced.

"Roadie!?" Shizuka shouted again, more defiantly.

"AUDREY!" was the seasoned Lynx's reply to everyone's confusion.

"What!?" she asked.

"Return here and flank their primary forces."

"Roadie, would you fucking talk to me!" Shizuka demanded.

"Draco never spotted a battery from which missiles could be launched nor did any radar provide an immediate warning. Which either means the launch site is employing advanced stealth technology or is somewhere that is making detection difficult such as being underground-" Roadie explained.

"or more than likely underwater." Audrey finished.

"They launched cruise missiles from the Sea of Japan." Shizuka realized.

"Normals have made it past defense installations, and there seems...oh shi-!"

"What is it Wolcott?" Roadie asked as he brought his machine to more defensive position.

"NEXTs! Confirming 3 enemy NEXTs, one has been identified as Krasnaya."

"The bastard that killed Islam." Shizuka growled.

"Contacts, 3 more cruise missiles have been launch in staggered formation!" Audrey announced.

"Draco, handle it." Roadie commanded, "The rest of you, the only way the Nationalist Party is leaving Third Tokyo is through hell."

If one was standing at sea level they would have certainly heard the buildings cringe, openly aware of the impeding battle, the coming destruction that would topple skyscrapers as if they were toys. And as the bullets began to fly, the horrors that had shaped the First and Second Tokyo's' where thrust head first back into the broken city.

Normals fell left and right as 8 Lynx engaged each other above the sky line, their blurred motions almost untraceable as they tore across the skies.

The only breaks in the action where disruptions of Kojima missiles bursting in air, their toxic smoke coating the battle field with layer after layer of deadly particles.

The Nationalist Party soldiers began to fall in droves, unable to keep up with the NEXTs as their battle uprooted the landscape. And the NEXTs that we once thought to be allied with the extremists did nothing to support them.

In fact as soon as lethal counter measures had finally been taken against the submarine launching the cruise missiles, the enemy Irregulars all but fled.

* * *

><p>Audery's NEXT Constantine landed with an explosion of sparks as the last Normal meet its grave.<p>

"Draco?" she asked.

"Still alive Ms. Audrey." he replied exhausted. Minutes into the skirmish his location had been compromised forcing him to move.

"Fucking Christ, I'm gonna need a long vacation after this." Francois said.

"That other AALIYAH frame, it was the same one that attacked Raphael and Carpals." Roadie thought aloud.

"And working with Cabracan's murderer, that can't be a coincidence." Shizuka said.

"Speaking of which, Roadie I know you recognized the third NEXT." Mrs. Theresia spoke.

"Hm, yeah but why now? Why show up now, and with _them_ of all people?" Roadie asked.

"Wait, you two know who was piloting that third machine?" Shizuka said.

"It...hm, it is a bit before your time. That NEXT belonged to Lynx who was employed by Leonemeccanica." Roadie explained.

"Non, you cannot be serious. Leonemeccanica?" Audrey added.

"Oh man." Shizuka said suddenly, distress in her voice.

"Arisawa?" Audrey asked to everyone's surprise.

"I just received a report, the Odysseus Orbital Research station was destroyed."


	8. Fate

**Fate**

Few argue that in the era of Kojima Particle technology, it's ultimate legacy was not the breakthrough in fusion based energy or the unique and almost metaphysical properties of the Particle itself. No, in is undoubtable the catastrophic environmental damage caused in its wake. It cut down Humanity, a once great terrestrial population of seven billion, to less than two billion. Once great cities fell as the poisonous particles wiped out entire countries, the seas rose, the forests burned, and conflict stood to finish off whatever was left. Within the ensuing chaos the governments of the world fell under corporate foot while Kojima fueled war machines split the sky in half with their god like power.

Myth became reality, God became Death.

And with what many could consider foolish persistence man continues on, beckoned by the stars. One could only hope that man will learn to control the poisonous power they've created in the process. As for the glorious mecha that use it as their life blood, they too evolve much like their pilots.

Some state Lynx are the ones to blame, regarding their liberal use of their machine's Kojima Systems as self-destructive as well as hazardous. Though even now, there are those who seek skilled pilots, those that can bolster a company's military might. But if a Lynx is sought out simply to hold so much power in the palm of their hands, how could they not share some of the blame, or rather why force them to shoulder the responsibility?

The past has also proven that a single Lynx, gifted with the gigantic technological monster created by man has the power to change the course of human history. Their actions rippling through time as companies are destroyed, revolutions realized, and very door way to space reopened.

But then you wonder if such action boils down to an age old question, and whether it applies to the greed of a corporation, the poisons of Kojima, or actions of a Lynx.

Who kills who? Is it the gun, or the person wielding it? A simple answer would come to most, although if that is true, why is it such a debate? Some propose that is not even the proper question, for it humanity is already the victim, who or what pulled the trigger?

Although these questions were the furthest thing from the minds of two Lynx as they traversed the streets of a sunken city. Just south of the Old Shanghigh were the immense rise in ocean level was more quickly adapted to and where the contamination couldn't quite get its deadly hold. And "quite" is loose word, settlements in this area are known to sport not just massive terra domes but a multitude of air tight super-structures. But the citizens where very aware of the encroaching Kojima Particles, to the point where they installed anti air batteries to enforce a no fly zone for NEXTs and Kojima powered warships alike.

The two Lynx had made their way from the city's gates into what could be considered a rougher part of town. But as night began to fall, the search they were conducting was starting to feel like a fruitless effort.

"Man, we've been past this building like 50 times already." the taller of the two Lynx complained. He was the only known Lynx of pure African descent, finding his talents for battle near the tail end of the White Africa conflict he was since an Irregular before finding his place as one of ARCH most trusted scouts.

The other Lynx simply waved his hand to quiet his comrade before tapping the gauntlet on his wrist to pull up a holographicly projected map. He maneuvered his hand within it to enlarge the image before trying to pinpoint exactly where they were.

"We need to go this way." he said finally, pointed to the left.

"Right." the African Lync said sarcastically, "Just admit you're lost so we can call Dion."

"No, he entrusted us with this mission, so he expects us to complete with our own ability." the other Lynx shot back. While his Oriental ethnicity made him shorter that his partner, his muscular built served to enhance the intimidating glare he was giving him.

"Shin', you don't know how to read a fucking map."

"If you were helping me look this wouldn't be so difficult."

"I am, you think I don't wanna get laid tonight?"

"Anubis, you know that's not why we're here." Skinkai growled.

"Whatever man." Anubis replied. He dug his hands into his pants pockets and started in the direction Skinkai had pointed out.

The duo pressed onward as night fell, deeper within the city where the air became rather stagnant and over all condition seemed to worsen with every block. It was only and an hour and 3 arguments later they finally arrived at their destination.

Back in the recesses of a dim alley wedged in between to decrepit buildings was metal door with a simple sign over it. "Broken Shoes" in read.

"Well, after you." Anubis said with a smirk.

Skinkai opened the door and was immediately assaulted by and array of smells trying to battle each other, some pleasant some not. The foyer, illuminated by a single light bulb sported an old tile design on the floor and a few not so great looking chairs lined the right wall.

A burly looking man sitting behind a table to their left looked up from the magazine he was reading before looking back down again.

"We gonna get some service bro?" Anubis asked.

The man sighed as he placed his magazine on the table, "Ain't never see you before, who told you where we are?" Mandarin was certainly his first language because his accent was annoyingly thick.

"We saw an ad in the newspaper." Anubis said defiantly.

The bouncer raised an eye brow before digging into his coat pocket and removing a hand gun. He placed it on the table and slid his hand away keeping it a moment's distance.

"We're only here as customers sir." Shinkai said.

The man glared at them, unconvinced. But quickly went for his gun when he saw Anubis pull something out of his pocket.

A black currency card.

The bouncer nearly dropped his gun as the sight of it. Only a few non-League affiliated people possessed enough Au to own a black currency card, 99% of them were Lynx.

"We're looking for a good time, and who knows, if we actually enjoy ourselves there could be a few very generous tips." Anubis said, waving the card in bouncer's face.

The man dug a hand through his hair in panic before nearly tripping over himself as he jumped from the table. He practically ran to door at the end of the room. After undoing the lock, he swung it open and bowed graciously offering the two Lynx entrance.

Shinkai simply nodded as he went in unlike Anubis who simply had to have a last word.

The interior of the building was a stark change to the greeting they received. It was a beautiful array of classic colors and designs made to replicate the inside of a traditional Chinese buildings. The specially crafted wooden ceilings and support columns looked well maintained, and was complemented by retro-styled modern lighting.

Even Anubis let out a small whistle as he took in the site. The eyes on Shinkai's perpetually stotic face simply rolled before he watched an older woman saunter up to them. While the Oriental Lynx knew his comrade wouldn't even care enough to notice, the middle aged woman was clearly wearing a rather extravagant kimono. Even her hair was done to match the reds and blues of the traditional Japanese dress.

"So you're my two high rolling soldiers." her voice sang, she herself was a little surprised, compared to usual company her house kept, these two supple young men were a sight for sore eyes.

"Mmmm, we're a little slow right now so you boys 'ill get the full roster." she purred, beckoning them to follow her into another room.

It was well lit, but unlike the lobby they had just left, it sported no chairs, and at the back of the room was a set of wooden bleachers.

The middle aged woman walked to door situated just at the foot of the bleachers. With one quickly motion she opened it up and stuck her head inside.

"Alright ladies! We've got some high paying vips out here, so I'd better not see a single fuckin' frown!" the woman barked before sliding back towards the two Lynx.

"Our services always have the highest reviews, so I'm sure you strong boys won't be disappointed by our selection." the madam explained with a smile.

A procession of young women began to proceed out of door, each wearing a different style of qipoa, heels, and hairstyle, all of which were worn to look as alluring as possible. The palette of shapes and sizes were rather trimmed as every girl seemed to have a large busts and long legs in common despite the majority being of clear Chinese decent.

As the exaggerated hip swaying and hair tossing came to an end, 27 sat and stood displaying their assets as best they could.

"Hm, we might be making...multiple selections, so if we could have minute." Anibus said to the madam, his happy go lucky smile slightly diminished.

"Of course, of course, we're at your service, please take all the time you need." she said with a bow before stepping several feet back.

"Shit dude," the ebony Lynx immediately began to whisper to his comrade, "I really, really don't wanna sound racist, but except for the two blond ones, all these Asian chicks look the same to me. Are you sure you know the right one?"

"Yes." he said flatly as he continued to study the girls with scructinous detail. Some found his intent staring a little discomforting while others brushed it off without a second thought.

"What if you're wrong?"

"That is irrelevant Anubis, we will stay here as long as its necessary, and with the amount of money we both possess, the owner has no reason to refuse any additional requests."

Anubis sighed in response as Shinkai continued to search, but it was only moments later that he locked onto a single girl.

He took a few steps forward, singling out the woman wearing a red calf length qipao. Her voluminous jet black hair had been gathered into a simple bun, while letting some of her bangs flutter around her slightly pale face.

But none of that was the reasoning behind Shinkai's choice as he pointed at the young woman.

"I'll take you." the Lynx said a bit sternly.

'Well at least he's easy on the eyes.' she thought as stepping down the bleaches, reapplying her best seductive smile.

"I'm ready when you are handsome." she purred as she snaked her hand around Shinkai's neck. But the Lynx face was static, he nodded to the madam before the woman he had chosen lead him through the door she arrived through.

"Well then, I guess it's my turn." Anubis said, glee beginning to show again. "Lets see..."

He scratched his chin for a moment, examining the girls again before he spoke.

"I'll have you...and you, and you and you." he said confidently, opening his arms for ladies he chose to file under.

"Mmm, ya got guts big boy, you really think you can handle all four of us?" one woman whispered into his ear.

"Handle?" the Lynx scoffed as he started toward the door, "and here I thought I was only making it fair."

Shinkai's brisk trek upstairs was only deterred by the girls fervent attempts at getting him in the mood. The Ranked Lynx couldn't help but laugh to himself, in all his time as a soldier he never thought he'd be given a mission that brought him to a place like this.

The room they entered continued the theme presented by the rest of the complex, yet it was obvious this room was put to more use. Shinkai panned the room, laying critical eye on every environmental feature within the area.

He head turned when heard the woman plop down on the room's bed, she promptly began undoing the buttons to the her dress, spurring Shinkai into action.

He quickly tapped his gauntlet displaying a series of menus, while shuffling through them he went over to the door to make sure it was both closed and locked.

Having already noted that the windows were barred shut, he kelt down to pull up his pants leg, revealing an array of components.

"Um, what in the hell are you doing?" the woman asked anxiously.

Not even slowing for a second, Shinkai glanced in the direction of the girl. Her long straight hair had been let down, it flowed over her curves and covered her exposed chest, making Shinkai freeze for only a moment.

But only for a moment, soon the Lynx was back in gear studying the woman as her expression grew more apprehensive by the second.

With the device assembled, Shinkai stood up and brought the holographic screen back to his attention.

"What is your name?" the Lynx demanded suddenly, and with enough force for the woman to be taken aback.

"Uh, its Kandi." she replied hesitantly.

"No, your birth name." Shinkai corrected.

"I'm not allowed to give that out."

"Is your name not Xiu Ling?"

The woman froze instantly, her eyes wide with surprise. Only the madam knew her real name.

"I take it from your expression I'm correct." the Lynx said simply before her when back to his projected screen.

Against her better judgment Xiu stood up, preparing to demand a explanation. But with speed she didn't even think was possible, Shinkai lunged forward. Grabbing her arm, he pushed one end of the previously assembled device against her. She yelped in pain as something pricked her, drawing blood.

She stumbled back onto the bed grasping her right arm, "Ow, what the fuck was that!?" she growled. But the Lynx stayed silent, only watching a display that was now being projected by the device.

"I know this is just some freakin' whorehouse to you, but even we have rules about what's too much. No matter how much money you have." Xiu said.

Still the Lynx remained silent.

"Could you at least tell me why you're here? What did you just do to me?" she asked.

The device's screen flashed green, prompting Shinkai to slowly look up and lock eyes with the Xiu.

"What?" she asked.

But Shinkai barely heard her as the prospect of secondary objectives whirled through his head. Potential medical records...while her surgery was executed brilliantly it was obvious her breasts had been artificially enhanced. But that was only a fraction of other possible loose ends that would needed to be dealt with.

"Xiu Ling, what I'm about to tell you will quite possibly involve the important decision in your life." Shinkai said.

"I doubt that. Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull, and I don't much care. I'm about 5 seconds from calling the guys to kick you out." Xiu said with finality, looking towards a phone that was located on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Impossible, I've been jamming all forms of communication since I walked in the building." Shinkai answered.

Xiu response was a deadly glare as she began to button her qipao back up.

"Are you some kind of cop?" she growled.

"No." the Lynx replied as he knelt down to be closer to her eye level.

"Then what the hell do you want with me, 'cause it clearly ain't to fuck."

"I am Shinkai, Universal's 10th Ranked Lynx and an officer of Line Ark's research, science, and technology subsidiary: ARCH."

Xiu simply crossed her arms.

"My commanding officer, Dion is one of the few proprietors of Rayleonard's remaining assets including it's conjoined project with Aspina, the Allegorical Manipulation System Longevity Program."

"Uhhh..."

"Allegorical Manipulation System, or AMS, the control system used to pilot a NEXT."

"Ah, okay."

"The AMS Longevity Program was designed to test the extent of which an individual's AMS compatibly potential could be passed down genetically."

"Wait...please can we slow down a little?" Xiu asked as she scooted further on the bed.

"Yes, of course." Shinkai answered.

"You're a Ranked Lynx...I just don't understand why you're involving me. I've never done anything worth the _League's_ attention. I'm just some hooker trying to make it one day at a time..."

"This is not a League matter, I was hired by ARCH through Line Ark to carry out the mission that has brought me here."

"Which is explaining to me what AMR or whatever is?" Xiu replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Incorrect. I'm here to confirm your identity. Which," he pulled out the blood testing device," I just did."

"You might wanna be careful with that; I haven't been tested in a while."

The Lynx's expression stayed static as he continued," You are one of the offspring of the test subjects in the AMS Longevity program. As the program has proved, your genetic makeup would allow you attain a very high degree of AMS compatibility making you an optimal candidate for becoming a NEXT pilot."

The small cheshire smile that had been on the woman's face fell instantly. She didn't seem to betray any emotion as she sat the, staring back at the man through the thick silence that covered the room.

After several moments her face dropped even further into a frown. She stood up, prompted Shinkai to stand as well.

"Are you trying to say that I'm some natural born Lynx?" her voice trembled.

"Percisely, I'm here to-"

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid!?" she shouted, "What makes you think I'm just gonna buy into this bullshit?"

"What reason would I have to lie?" Shinkai quickly replied.

Xiu sobered at the response but continued to glared as she spoke, "I just find this hard to believe, I haven't exactly had the eventful, adventurous life of a mercenary."

"Your past is of no concern to us."

"BUT IT IS TO ME...do you know what I am? I'm a whore you asshole, a call girl, a prostitute. I've been from shithole to shithole since I was born, I've lied and stolen, I...I've been lower than you will ever know."

"I know I few soldiers that would contest that."

"Shut up! That not what I'm saying...I don't have some hidden talent you're looking for, I'm just the hooker you've paid for."

The distraught look of defeat stayed upon her face as she sat back down on the bed. The wealth of anguish flowing back down, as her expression moved to a frowning look of indifference. She knew her place in this polluted world, and it certainly wasn't a Lynx.

"Tell me, why do you assume your past should dictate your future?"

She only glared back at him.

"Time is of the essence so I will complete my final statement and present your options."

"Hey, wait-"

"I am here because you are part of the AMS Longevity Program, my orders are to persuade you to come with me to Line Ark so that more specific tests can be run. After what I assume will be a positive confirmation, you will begin standard pilot training under strict supervision. Your choice is simple, stay here or come with me."

"You're just so sure of this aren't you?" her face was smug as she replied through gritted teeth.

"Absolutely."

"Maybe I should be asking what I'm going to loose. This...job may not be pretty but I have food and shelter, two things I'm not used to having. So, what will I have if I go with you?"

"ARCH is fully prepared to alleviate any debts you have, as well as meet any other reasonable financial needs."

Xiu sat stunned for a moment, "What, are you serious? That's it?"

"We will honor such agreements as long as you become a Lynx."

"Yeah, I figured..." she sighed, "risk my life in combat as a Lynx or spend the rest of it here as a whore. Those are some great options."

"I think you implied that life isn't as wondrous as others believe."

"True enough."

"I have also been advised to warn you that ARCH may not be the only ones privileged with this information."

"About the program?"

"Yes, and I assume that others probably won't be so diplomatic in contacting you."

"You're not giving me much of a choice are you?"

"As little as possible."

Xiu rolled her eyes as she stood back up. So even if this was some kinda of horrible joke, what did she really have to lose? All her life she'd only known what it was like to be down and out. To be as defeated and dirty as a human could possibly be, what if this was a chance? She doubted she could ever been a great Lynx like he was claiming, but I'd seem worth trying if it got her out of the current hellhole she called a life.

"So..." she said as she sauntered back up to Shinkai," I'm assuming you got enough cash to buy a sex slave, cause that's the only way they're letting me out of here."

"So you will agree to accompany me?" the Ranked Lynx asked. She wrapped an arm around his neck as he spoke.

"C'mon you should know what kind of person I am, I'll do anything for money." she purred.

"Oh really?"

"Well you made an oh so convincing argument."

"As long as you're in agree-"

She pulled away quickly, cutting him off she grasp him by the shoulders," On one condition."

Shinkai only looked stared back in her eyes, waiting for her elaborate.

"There are some girls here that had it worse than me, if I go with you, will you take them as well?"

Shinkai froze, extra persons? This was not the kind of complication his mission needed at this point.

"Shinkai." she said, a unfamiliar look of seriousness had taken over her face. It so sincere, too sincere, he could barely tear himself from her beautifully sculpted form. His breath hitched for only a moment before he sighed, then he put two fingers to his ear.

"Anubis."

"Yeah, I got all of that. But we've got a slight problem, bro." the other Lynx's voice came through the ear piece.

"What?"

"City Security doesn't wanna let Ringo in."

Shinkai was silent for a moment before answering, "Doesn't matter, we'll come to her if necessary."

"Right...so what our next move?"

The Oriental Lynx sighed with a bit of exasperation before answering, "we find Xiu's comrades and leave quickly. We're behind schedule as it is."

He looked back at the woman who gave him a somewhat questioning glance before he nodded to her for assurance.

They opened the door just a enough for Xiu to peak her head out before the waved Shinkai to follow. She led him through a series of turns and rooms before they arrived at another stair well. She aggressively gestured for Shinkai to wait as she continued on.

"I can not let..."

"Shhhh!" she replied, "I'll be back in second." And with that she was gone.

Left at the top of the stairs, the Shinkai pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. By the gods if Anju could see him now, he was partnered with ARCH's renown loose cannon for mission to find the daughter of a AMS Compatibility experiment. And now he's standing here, in a brothel waiting for a prostitute with potential to become a high ranking Lynx go find other prostitutes in which to escape with.

"Shinkai." Anubis said a he slid to as stop beside him, "I found us an exit on the roof."

"Good, where's Ringo?"

Anubis replied with an anxious look before putting a finger to his ear.

"She's en route now." he answered.

"What are you two doing?"

The two Lynx whipped around to see bouncer they had meet earlier. The expression he wore was more of question than suspicion. The ebony Lynx was moments away from feeding him a fabricated excuse when Xiu returned.

She froze at the top of the steps forcing the girls behind her to bump into one another.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing?" the bouncer said sternly, a frown bolted onto his face.

Both Anubis and Xiu looked to Shinkai, silently inquiring of their next move. But a certain impatience was starting to take hold of the Oriental Lynx, he looked behind him and quickly counted off how many girls Xiu brought with him.

"5 total." he muttered to himself, before contacting their operator.

"Alright, that's it! I gave you assholes a chance." the bouncer growled as he began to walk toward them, his hand dove into his jacket, going for his sidearm.

"Anubis, get us to the exit, we have four minutes." Shinkai demanded.

The Lynx nodded back before rushing the brothel's guard. The bouncer tried to yank out the handgun, but was too little too late. Anubis's fist met his face with alarming force, causing him to stumble back grasping his nose.

His bewilderment was apparent, but short lived as the burly bouncer took a defensive stance, but it did little against his experienced combatant. Anibus's arm blurred for a moment, feinting another high jab, before the other connected with the man's stomach.

The bouncer collapsed onto the ground, spitting out blood from his injured mouth.

But the ebony Lynx, only giving his opponent a moment's reprieve, grasp the injured man's head and cocked back his other fist intending to end the assault that had only lasted a few seconds.

"Anubis! Let's go!" Shinkai commanded, halting the death blow.

He let the man drop to the floor before continuing the escape. He lead them to a hidden stair well that brought them right to the roof on the building.

The roof was just as dingy and crude as the surrounding area, it was surrounded on all side by other tightly packed building. Making it seem more like the bottom of a pit than a roof.

Shinkai was moments away from making a disgruntled radio call when the sky was set ablaze. Bits and pieces of the adjacent buildings were blown away as a personal airship came to a very late stop.

"Sorry I took so long." Ringo's voice echoed through Shinkai's and Anubis's earpiece.

A cable shot down from the belly of the aircraft, prompting Shinkai to instruct the women on how to hold on to its grab points.

The two Lynx still dangled below as the airship as it ascended and glided away.

"Christ Ringo, wait until we're in the goddawn ship." Anubis fumed as he stepped into the bridge.

"You're still breathing." the pilot replied as she blew past the dome's entrance security, eliciting a few warning lights to shoot off. The craft climbed above the green tinted cloud line before easily pushing past the sound barrier.

"So," Ringo started as she stepped out of her seat. Her petite form was stark difference compared to the voluptuous women around her, even her pale skin made her seem that much more fragile. But as she dragged a hand through her dyed hair, split silver and black right down the middle, it was immediately obvious she demanded respect. It was subtle, and indirect but there.

"Somebody want to explain to me why we have four extras tagging along?"

"Ah-" Xiu started before Shinkai stopped her.

"I was done at my discretion, I decid-"

"It wasn't your decision to make." Ringo interrupted him in turn. "Look Shin' I know what you were doing, but you just can't take responsibility for civilians on a whim."

The Lynx's face readopted it's static scowl as the femme continued.

"I'm sorry the circumstances were what they were, but your mission was to bring back one person, the product of the Longevity Program, not her friends."

"Com'n Ringo-"

"Save it Anubis, you're in the same boat as him." Ringo stopped him, "You both can't tell me you wouldn't have seen this as an issue."

"I apologize." Shinkai said sternly, "But it was quickest and easiest way to make Xiu come with us willingly."

"And speaking of _myself_, don't I get a say in this?" the woman in question asked.

"No." RIngo answered immediately.

"You know were standing right here." one of the rescued women said aloud.

Ringo shot them a critical glace.

"None of us wanted that life, but we dealt with it anyway. We may not be almighty Lynx like your self selves but I think were good for other shit aside from spreading our legs."

"Nice speech..." Ringo replied to the woman, beckoning for her to state her name.

"Lin, this is Yumi, Harley, and Chen." she replied, introducing the girls behind her.

"So, Lin, how much do you know?"

"Xiu says she a natural born Lynx, something I was a little unsure of until I saw all of this." she waved her arms, pointing out the entirety of the bridge.

"Okay, then tell me why I shouldn't just shove you and your buddies off at the nearest town." Ringo deadpanned.

The girls looked at each other, then back at the pilot. Harley opened her mouth but quickly closed it, adopting a perplexed look.

"I can cook, sort of." Yumi said with extreme uncertainty.

"Xiu is supposed to be Lynx or whatever, right? Um..operator, support staff, she's gonna need that right?" Lin said, still racking her brain for any other reasons.

"And you think you're qualified to be an operator?" Ringo said, her face betrayed no expression.

Lin heaved a huge sigh of defeat as she slumped over, "No I don't, none of are. We were so desperate, so egar to get out of there, that we clung to any chance we had of leaving, no matter the consequence. We'll do what you want just don't send us back."

Ringo didn't reply immediately, she just stood there thinking, weighting her options.

"God, I'm going to regret this later." she mumbled, "Okay, you can stay." Ringo said finally.

Their cheer was brief, sharp, and involved a lot of hugging.

"But I have to run this by my boss first." She added as she sat back in the pilot seat. "But for now, I guess I should welcome you to Line Ark."

Almost instantly the airship dipped back below the cloud line revealing the brilliant nightscape of Line Ark. Every building and structure was sprinkled in light, all of which reflected beautifully off of the water below. It was a truly breath taking sight, and a splendid ending to any day.


	9. Ripples

**Ripples**

"I have to do what!?" the silver haired woman exclaimed.

"Settle down Stiletto, you haven't even heard the rest of it." blonde haired Lynx before her replied as she continued the briefing.

"You started with 'volunteering' why would I need to hear the rest of it?"

Her counterpart pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, she had only been talking to the female Lynx for a few minutes but her headstrong nature was already making this simple job difficult.

"Look Wynne I'm all for this goody-goody help the common people routine, but I'm a Lynx, I don't do things for free."

"That's precisely _why _we need to do this. Now that we've split from the League, gaining the public's support has become just as important."

Stiletto's face weaved into an expression of discontent, maliciously drowning out the information that spewed from Fanchon's mouth.

Support this, rebuild that, the silver haired women couldn't have been less interested at that very moment. She had more important things to do like...that thing, at that place.

She did have more important things to do, right?

Obviously she did.

"Well that's everything you need to know right now, I'll fill you in on the details later...Stiletto?"

"Yeah, rebuild Old London, tomorrow, 0500, got it." the tank pilot rolled her eyes.

"As long as we're on the same page." Wynne replied.

"What about Ay? Is she coming?"

"I'm about to go talk to her." the blonde said as she turned.

Stiletto frowned as she slumped back into her arm chair. Interior Union, while still a company in the League, had quite a reputation of actually caring about the colonists under their care. It was not out of the ordinary for them to cycle back millions for building projects or other humanitarian efforts.

But she simply did not want to go, it would be a waste of time, effort, and money. Necessities she did not feel like pissing away.

Stiletto's disgruntled gaze drifted across the lounge of Universal headquarters. An Arms Fort Giga base that was recommissioned and heavily modified to serve as Universal's mobile marine HQ, it was now able to support and maintain multiple NEXTs and large aircraft alike. Over the years the base became a home away from home for Lynx, Operators, and their support crews.

So it wasn't out of the ordinary to see high ranked Lynx simply laying back and enjoying a cold one before a company or organization made a job request warranting their deployment. Although since Universal was run completely independent from the League, any Lynx currently resting within the headquarters was fair game for mission deployment.

Unfortunately, it was rather uneventful this afternoon, there were only 5 other Lynx here including herself. In fact the hub had seemed dead for a little while now since the events after the Hydrodome incident. Blame was being thrown everywhere within the League, but no one wanted to do anything proactive for fear of somehow looking guilty. The fall of the Odysseus Space station, and the raid on Arteria Hope had spawned a vicious rumor that one of companies was secretly backing this rouge group of Irregulars. And given the circumstances, that blame was starting to drift closer and closer to GA.

After several minutes of wondering why there was a man sleeping shirtless in the lounge, Stiletto dragged herself up and made her way to the exit. She knew she wasn't going to have much choice in matter on this job since their mother company had hired them, lest she get bitched at Wynne D. again.

Besides, there hopefully might be a limit to how boring this gets, right?

* * *

><p>Wrong.<p>

Well half wrong anyway, the moment she stepped foot in Old London, it was hold this, push that, place this here, help these people there. It was non stop movement until someone realized that Universal's number 12 was just bad, at apparently everything. First she was asked to assist in rebuilding a water filtration system, it took them 10 mins to put out the fire.

Stiletto then took small journey further inland were the rebuilding was further along, tasked with helping a soup kitchen provide lunches to tired workers. Despite the adamant complaints about hunger, no one came back for seconds. As the day dragged on, Fanchon took it upon herself to assign tank pilot to a more laborious role, helping families recover goods from disheveled living quarters. After 15 complaints from parents and children alike with topics from unnecessary swearing to destroying precious family heirlooms, Wynne D. found what she thought would be a fool proof job for female Lynx.

Stiletto let out an irradiated sigh as she lay across the fold out table sitting within the crumbling remains of a bank that lay deep in the heart of Old London. The gear she was given for her current job was not with her personal flair. Her flak vest remained open bearing as much cleavage as the black tank top underneath would allow, a pair of goggles hung around her neck. All with a bottom half that screamed Stiletto, dual utility belts were slung around her hips and served to cover more skin than her jet black thong, one she was forced to readjust once again because it seemed to be riding up more than she remembered.

Thigh high combat boot themed stilettos, while not as high as most of her heels, was still sharpened to a deadly point and seemed to made out of carbon-fiber this time around. Hands adorned with cropped gloves held on snug to a bullpup assault rifle that lay across her stomach, and a side arm was holstered firmly to upper part of her right thigh.

She would have been more frustrated at the situation had she not been rather pleased with how alluring she looked, Wynne D would reprimand her later about such a crass change in wardrobe, but she could have cared less.

Around her a small squad of workers were going about salvaging anything thing of monetary value within the bank and any other resources that could be used to help get a new one back up and running. With looters already being spotted within the area, Wynne D. had assigned Stiletto to permanent security detail, specifically told "not touch anything".

Stupid blonde bitch, so that kid may never see his dog again, it wasn't all her fault. Although there was some flattery in being a guard, but it was still grunt work, and Stiletto was no grunt.

For starters she was too good looking to be a grunt.

"You don't seem to happy to be here." said male voice, which startled the Lynx a little since she heard no incoming foot steps. Regardless she quickly displayed the amount of maturity she was willing to muster this late in the afternoon by turning on her side so her back was facing who ever had just spoken to her.

"Right, well even if no one has told you, we really appreciate you helping us out here today." he continued.

"I bet." Stiletto grunted in response, "half the people here don't even like Lynx."

"Yeah, I wouldn't let those old fogeys get to you, they're a dime a dozen now. If it wasn't for Lynx this City would have been far worse off than it is now."

"A touching sentiment, I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up if anyone tries to kill you."

"You are quite the kidder you are." the man chuckled.

"Haha, no. I'm serious, I'm having a bad enough day as it is. Piss off." was Stiletto's sharp and sarcastic reply.

"Oh, sorry, It's just I've never talked to real Lynx face to face before."

"Well you're about to get your kneecaps blown off by one, go away." Stiletto snarled with even more aggression than even she expected, maybe it was getting close to that time of the month again.

"I guess you really are having a bad day huh, I can't blame you, it's been a long, difficult day for a lot of us here."

Stiletto stayed silent, hoping the overly cheerful man would just go the hell away.

"Although you're probably gonna have a tough time blowing off my kneecaps." he continued, using a playful mock tough guy voice for the the last part of his response.

"And why's that?" Stiletto scoffed, did this guy really think he could go toe to toe with her?

"I don't really have any."

Stiletto's eyes shot open, prompted her to sit up and turn around.

Before her was a young man with a lightly build upper body, he face showed obvious signs of European decent. Well the parts that weren't covered by his scraggly black hair. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a few holes and a pair of deinum shorts, revealing that both of his legs were missing. At just above the knees, the tell tale signs of scars indicating that he was at one point a fully mobile individual before something caused the loss of his limbs. The wheel chair he sat in was sturdy and well build despite being of a previous era.

"Shit." Stiletto said under her breath, "Look, sorry about the kneecaps crack, I'm just in a pissy mood right now.

"Apology accepted." he smiled.

Stiletto's eye twitched a bit, she couldn't help but recoil at how perfect his smile was or how ridiculously happy he seemed to be.

"I'm Micheal by the way, but everyone around here calls me Mike." he said as he held out his hand.

"Stiletto." the Lynx replied as she pulled her hand from her rifle's grip to shake his.

"Stiletto huh? I wish I had an exotic name like that."

"It's really more of a call-sign."

"Ah, I suppose that makes sense."

"Ugh yeah, look I'ma try not sound like more of a colossal bitch but how are you helping here, 'cause ya know." she said as she gestured to what remained of his legs.

"Oh, well I actually work at this bank, well not at this bank per say. I'm like one of tech guys for all the bank centers in this sector of Interior Union.

"Tsh, how well does that pay?"

"Well enough for me to be here on one of my days off."

"You seem a little young for such a job." Stiletto said as less of statement and more of a question.

"I started young, and not even in the same profession. I was actually a fortress pilot, transporting money and hush hush tech for IU."

"Wow," Stiletto replied, now slightly intrigued by the man's past, "what happened?"

"In a nutshell, this happened." he said, patting his stumps.

"Well?" she said, crossing her legs and sitting back a little, passively demanding to know of the story regardless if he wanted to tell it.

"Heh, well it's not that amazing a story. I had to make a delivery in Steel Rome, nothing too fancy. But I knew I was transporting something important because they had refused to tell me what was onboard, I even had a Lynx escort! I'd never seen such a NEXT either, it was huge, all black, and didn't have any legs. In fact it's base looked more like a boat that anything else.

Stiletto's expression faltered a bit as he continued.

"Well as you may or may not have figured out we were ambushed, I must say my Lynx escort fought valiantly. But in the battle he accidentally fired on me! Would you believe that? It's true that anything can happen during war. To this day I have no idea how I survived that crash, but I am thankful for that Lynx. Even though I was caught in friendly fire, there is no doubt in my mind that he saved my life that day."

"That's uh, an interesting story." the female Lynx said softly, the bits and pieces of an angry mission debriefing flashed through her head. "Have you ever though about getting cybernetics?"

"Pssh, I wish, I'm paid well, but not that well, and the current economy doesn't help much either."

"Have you ever though about what you'd say if you meet that Lynx that shot you down?" Stiletto hesitantly asked.

"How does something so big and bulky move so fast?" Mike said with a smile.

"Really? I would have tracked 'em down and punched that guy in jaw. You're really not mad at all?"

"Should I be?"

"That Lynx, she took your legs from you Mike."

He only shrugged," No harm no foul, it was just an accident."

"An accident that crippled you."

"True, but I refuse to harbor any ill will."

Stiletto only shook her head, how could someone just shrug off something like that-

"Wait, do you know if that Lynx was a girl?" Mike asked.

"Uhhh, I was just assuming, Interior Union has never had a male Lynx in it's employment." the silver haired woman quickly replied.

"Is that so? Ya learn something new everyday I suppose."

Stiletto scratched her head as she looked away. Why she was being so adamant about hiding the truth from him was beyond her.

"Um this may be silly question," Mike started with a slight blush,"but are all female Lynx as pretty as you?"

"HELL NO." the tank pilot said immediately,"Fact. I am the sexiest Lynx there is. Period."

Mike chuckled at her response.

"I mean look at me, I'm fuckin' hot." she said gesturing to herself. "Everyone I know wants to bang me, everyone."

"And you're certainly not afraid to show it."

"Damn right I'm not. If you got it, then flaunt it."

"Words to live by." Mike laughed.

"So what about you? You're pretty handsome," Stiletto said with a purr, "Any ladies around here going for the short guy?"

"What? Me? No, no way. I was never any kind of ladies man, even with legs." Mike chuckled.

"Why not, you play your story up, and you could be getting some major ass. A lota chicks dig battle scars." Stiletto said with a smirk.

"Yeah but I don't think girls will go for stumps-McGee over here."

"Pfff, yeah right, if anything you can get a bit of that kinky crowd."

"Ha, ha, I think I'll have to-"

"Quiet!" Stiletto suddenly snapped, she hopped off the table and immediately brought her assault rifle up to attention. Her heels clicked as she took a few cautious steps forward.

"Did you hear something?" Mike whispered.

"Felt something." she replied before turning to address the other workers, "Shut up and get down!" she barked.

But moments after she said the words something heavy burst down from the ceiling, Stiletto kicked Mikes chair away before she lunged to the side in order to avoid falling debris.

"Stiletto." said a cold, almost lifeless voice from the dust and smoke that drifted from the center of the room.

"Ay?"

"Affirmative." said the voice. I figure stepped out of haze, revealing a tall female figure. Her cloths, as spartan as they were, were modeled after the semi-armored Lynx pilot entire ensemble, presenting itself as mobile yet somewhat tight body suit. Yet the way it clung wasn't meant to highlight her form, rather it was built to easily accommodate and have access to various accessories such as holsters, utility belts, bags and things of the like.

Although what stood out on Ay-Pool's body was her cybernetics. A very small vent opened on her right arm to release heat, its expansion swirled the air around her.

"What the hell Ay?" Stiletto griped as she stepped up the woman that was at least 2 inches taller than the heel wearing tank pilot.

"Your radio was off, I had to come contact you in person." Ay-Pool replied flatly, as she stepped away from the drop cable that swung from the airship idling overhead.

"Oh, right...shit." Stiletto said under her breath.

"Two NEXTs are heading to this location, they'll be here within 10 minutes. All communication attempts with them were blocked." Ay-Pool explained.

"NEXTs? So they're not the original attackers." Stiletto concluded.

"One is confirmed to be an AALIYAH frame. So it's safe to assume both NEXTs are hostile."

"Wonderful."

"Since you are the only one to have brought your NEXT, Wynne demands you report to your ship immediately to defend the area. She has also contacted her reserves, which should now be en route."

"Reserves? I don't need any back up." Stiletto complained.

"It is not your decision, Canis will arrive in the area of operation to help intercept the enemy NEXTs."

"That makes this _so_ much better, now I have to babysit that fool?"

"I have to see to the evacuation, you must mobilize Les Annees Folles immediately." Ay-Pool replied, ignoring her comment.

The cybernetic Lynx then waved slightly confused bank patrons to follow her she as ushered others nearby outside.

"Back into the fight huh?" Mike smiled up at Stiletto

"No place I'd rather be sweetie." the female Lynx smirked. "No place I'd rather be."

"Keep your eyes to the sky Mike," she said as she stepped onto the drop cable. "If you survive, you can forgive me then." she spoke was a little smile as the cable propelled her into the sky, leaving the crippled male with a tell tale smirk on his features as he silently waved back to the tank pilot.


End file.
